Coeurs souterrains - Livaï & OC (CleVaï)
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Clemens Dierk rencontre Livaï dans les bas-fonds. Les deux garçons sentent une attirance réciproque mais leurs points de vue sur l'amour et la vie semblent irréconciliables. Parviendront-ils à se retrouver ? Il est recommandé d'avoir lu au moins le Tome 1 des Chroniques avant d'entamer la lecture. Quelques passages sensuels mais pas de sexe explicite.
1. CONTACT (avril 833)

**CONTACT**  
**avril 833**

Le jeune homme remontait une rue du quartier nord de la ville souterraine. Il sifflotait joyeusement car il venait d'empocher son salaire et allait pouvoir enfin dépenser un peu d'argent. Son pas sautillant contrastait avec son apparence qui le faisait facilement paraître plus vieux que son âge. Il s'immobilisa devant un étal bourré de marchandises volées et se mit à tout observer, comme indécis sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Son visage avait perdu les traces de l'enfance depuis longtemps, mais le large sourire qu'il arborait presque en permanence empêchait l'adulte de prendre toute la place dans sa physionomie. Ses mains étaient calleuses, mais ses doigts toujours fins, et il savait s'en servir assez adroitement pour fabriquer des tas de choses. Ses yeux bruns doré pétillaient d'idées et de projets. Il se pencha sur un couteau à la lame bien affûtée en replaçant en arrière sa mèche rebelle qu'il ne parvenait jamais à maintenir en place ; elle retomba sur son front et il eut une petite moue de déception.

Il demanda le prix du couteau au voleur qui servait de marchand. Il le lui annonça, et le jeune homme approuva. C'était dans ses moyens et il devait s'en racheter un, le sien était en piteux état. Il paya le prix au vendeur - en prenant son temps pour compter car il n'était pas performant en calcul - et repartit bien content avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Il imaginait déjà toutes les figurines qu'il allait pouvoir sculpter avec.

Il savait que toutes ces marchandises provenaient de boutiques ou de livraisons malchanceuses, volées par des gangs cherchant à s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas ce problème lui-même - bien qu'il soit obligé de faire les fonds de poches de temps en temps - car il avait réussi à se faire embaucher sur un chantier tout à fait légal ; ses compétences en matière de menuiserie l'avaient vite rendu indispensable. Mais il comprenait ces pauvres gars. Tout le monde devait faire en sorte de survivre ici. La solidarité n'était pas absente, mais ne pouvait prévaloir que lorsqu'on faisait partie d'un groupe, d'un gang. C'était ainsi qu'il avait nommé son cercle de camarades, avec lesquels il partageait une planque dans le quartier est. Ils travaillaient tous sur le chantier, et ne formaient pas un gang dans le strict sens du terme ; mais le fait d'avoir des gens autour de lui, avec qui parler, jouer aux cartes, boire un coup... c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille et il aimait ça.

Il détestait la solitude. Dans les bas-fonds, être seul devait être la pire chose imaginable à ses yeux.

Il leva le regard vers la voûte rocheuse au-dessus de sa tête. Il se perdit entre les piliers de pierre qui semblaient le soutenir et comme souvent, il s'imagina ce que faisaient les gens là-haut. Il aurait aimé pouvoir coller son oreille contre la paroi et écouter le bruit de leurs pas, le son étouffé de leur voix, simplement pour se rappeler qu'une autre vie existait ailleurs ; bien plus facile et ensoleillée que celle qu'il vivait. Il essayait de garder le moral en toutes circonstances, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cafard parfois. C'était le lot de beaucoup de gens ici. Prisonniers du sous-sol pour avoir eu le malheur d'y naître, la seule façon d'en sortir était de payer le droit de passage ; une somme faramineuse qu'un homme seul ne pouvait acquérir au cours d'une seule vie.

Pendant la peste, beaucoup de vieux gangs avaient foutu le camp en utilisant leurs fonds ou avaient été décimés, laissant la place aux jeunes qui avaient survécu. Il avait toujours pensé que se lancer dans la truanderie serait le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir ; il suffisait de graisser la patte de la milice Rovoff pour qu'elle ferme les yeux. Mais il n'avait pas sauté le pas, cette proposition de contrat lui ayant été offerte gracieusement. Il avait rencontré sa bande sur place et ils n'avaient pas tardé à se comporter comme de vrais camarades. Petit à petit, il s'était placé en tant que leader du groupe, sans coup d'éclat, ni violence. Ils l'avaient accepté, comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait de quelqu'un un bon chef, ni ce qui, chez lui, avait pu le propulser à cette place sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Il se dirigea vers un étal de viande et légumes- sans doute ce qu'on pouvait s'offrir de mieux avec son budget - quand il remarqua une silhouette blanche à quelques pas de lui. Le garçon lui tournait le dos et semblait absorbé par une pile de livres de guingois. Mais il reconnut ses cheveux d'un noir intense et ses bottes parfaitement propres ; il était le seul dans le quartier à afficher une propreté aussi nette, ses chemises étaient toujours immaculées, ses cheveux bien coiffés, et ses bottes rutilantes, sauf quand il était obligé de se salir.

Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cela lui arrivait toujours quand il le frôlait sur le chantier ou quand leurs yeux se croisaient par hasard. La dernière fois, il se trouvait sur la charpente et le garçon lui avait amené un lourd étai de bois, posé nonchalamment sur son épaule, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il avait été très impressionné et même un peu effrayé par cette force stupéfiante. Il était difficile de dire quel âge avait le garçon - beaucoup de gens ignoraient leur âge ici -, mais il semblait plus jeune que lui et cela l'avait intrigué encore davantage.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet... Enfin, il s'en doutait un peu, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une réaction épidermique en présence d'un joli minois qui lui plaisait bien, mais ici, c'était tout de même un peu différent... Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé mais il l'avait vu plus d'une fois se saisir d'un bouquin et se mettre à part pendant les pauses. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres et restait toujours dans son coin. Donc il savait lire ? Encore plus étrange. C'était un don rare par ici. Furlan, un de ses amis, avait aussi cette chance, et c'était lui qui leur lisait le journal quand ils réussissaient à en dégoter un. Les nouvelles de la surface ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment - c'était un autre monde -, mais il aimait bien ces moments où, tous assis autour de Furlan, ils écoutaient le texte déclamé d'une voix forte et claire.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à l'aborder. Il connaissait sa réputation et ignorait s'il serait bien accueilli, mais il voulait tenter sa chance. Il se recomposa une mine et une attitude charmeuses et avenantes et s'approcha à son tour de l'étal de livres. Il fit semblant un moment de lire les titres mais toutes ces lettres lui donnèrent le tournis. Il regarda son voisin à la dérobée et constata qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de lire, lui ; il cherchait un titre en particulier. Son profil raffiné lui donna vraiment envie de lui parler et il se lança, prêt à accepter d'être rembarré.

\- "Eh, salut ! Tu es... Livaï, c'est ça ?"

Le garçon se tourna à demi vers lui, et l'éclair de ses yeux métalliques le transperça en une seconde. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant ; il savait que le dénommé Livaï regardait tout le monde de cette façon. Le garçon fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et retourna à ses recherches en soulevant une pile de livres.

\- "J'veux pas t'déranger... mais on dirait qu'tu cherches quelque chose. J'peux t'aider ?"

\- Non, ça va, j'm'en sors", répondit Livaï, peu bavard.

Il scruta un instant les doigts de Livaï, dont un ongle sur deux était rongé ou cassé, mais à la propreté impeccable. Il observa ses propres doigts, noircis à cause du travail. Il essaya de les essuyer sur sa chemise et fit mine de toucher sa main par accident.

\- "Oups, désolé ! J'cherchais un livre aussi ! Tu pourrais m'conseiller quelque chose ?"

Livaï l'examina des pieds à la tête, comme pour déceler où il planquait ses mensonges. Il se mit à suer un peu en se disant que c'était risqué de lui faire croire qu'il savait lire. Mais Livaï se montra plus enclin à discuter sur ce sujet.

\- "J'lis une série qui s'appelle "_Le Royaume des Trois Déesses_". C'est pas mal même si y a plein d'mots compliqués..."

\- "Ooh, ça m'fait pas peur ! Au fait, j'me présente : j'suis..."

\- "J'sais qui t'es. Tout l'monde t'appelle Clem."

\- "C'est ça," s'exclama-t-il en se grattant la tête. "Mon vrai nom c'est Clemens, mais Clem, c'est plus court. On s'en souvient mieux."

Livaï s'était vraiment détourné de l'étalage et le regardait franchement. Il tenait son sac de ses deux mains, mais il ne paraissait pas en sentir le poids. Clem eut des difficultés à déterminer ce qu'il pensait, s'il attendait simplement qu'il parte ou qu'il continue de lui parler. Il préféra la seconde option.

\- "Alors, tu cherches quel livre ?" lui demanda-t-il.

\- "Le dernier tome de la série. Mais apparemment, ils l'ont pas ici."

\- "T'as essayé chez Kayetan ? Il a des bouquins en général."

\- "Kayetan ?"

\- "C'est le chef d'un gang qu'a son entrepôt plus haut." Clem lui désigna la direction du doigt. "Tu devrais essayer, il l'a peut-être."

Livaï regarda son doigt et soupira d'ennui. Cela ne devait pas être sur son chemin. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- "D'accord, merci d'l'info. J'vais aller voir."

Livaï commença à s'éloigner lentement, et Clem se demanda alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas réellement lié de contact avec lui, et il ne voulait pas en rester là. Aussi prit-il une décision en quelques secondes.

\- "Attends, j'viens avec toi !" s'écria-t-il en courant après Livaï. "J'ai un truc à prendre chez lui et comme j'le connais bien, il te fera peut-être une ristourne !"

\- "J'peux me débrouiller tout seul..."

L'expression ouverte de Clem eut tout de même raison de sa réticence.

\- "... mais si tu peux m'avoir une ristourne, j'suis pas contre."

Les deux garçons montèrent la rue légèrement inclinée jusqu'au bout du quartier. Durant le trajet, Clem fit l'essentiel de la conversation et remarqua bien vite que Livaï se contentait du strict nécessaire en matière de relation sociale. Même si on lui avait raconté d'autres choses à ce sujet... A le voir ainsi, il avait du mal à croire qu'elles étaient vraies.

Il y avait foule près de l'étal de Kayetan. Il proposait des articles chers et luxueux, venus tout droit de la surface, et même si les habitants des bas-fonds n'en avaient pas l'usage, les gérants de bordels ou d'hôtels miteux aimaient en mettre plein la vue à leurs clients. Un chandelier, un tapis ou une table basse permettaient d'égayer un intérieur et de donner une fausse idée de confort et de luxe. Et il y avait également des livres.

Un homme massif qui prenait toute la place se recula brusquement et heurta l'épaule de Livaï au passage. Avant que le concerné ait put ouvrir la bouche, Clem avait serré le garçon contre lui en invectivant le client indélicat.

\- "Eh, regarde un peu où tu vas ! T'aurais pu lui faire mal !"

L'homme prit la fuite en leur faisant un doigt et disparu dans une ruelle. Clem grinça des dents mais Livaï se montra plus réaliste.

\- "Si on devait s'excuser chaque fois qu'on bouscule quelqu'un...", souffla-t-il.

\- "Il faisait au moins le triple de ta taille et ton poids, c'était juste pour..."

\- "T'inquiète pas, j'suis pas en plumes", rétorqua Livaï en se tortillant. "Tu peux aussi m'lâcher..."

Clem leva les bras comme si Livaï l'avait brûlé. Il ne savait pas comment analyser ses réactions. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner s'il appréciait sa compagnie ou s'il souhaitait le voir partir. Le temps de se poser ces questions, ils se retrouvèrent au bord de l'étal. Clem reconnu Kayetan en personne. Il lui fit signe et le chef de gang se dirigea vers eux.

\- "Salut, vieux, ça marche, les affaires ?" s'exclama Clem d'un ton avantageux, voulant impressionner Livaï.

\- "Pas trop mal, comme tu vois", répondit Kayetan. "C'est pas qu'j'ai pas envie d'faire la causette, mais j'ai du monde. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?"

\- "Est-ce que t'aurais le dernier tome du "_Royaume des Trois Déesses_" ?" intervint Livaï en se glissant devant Clem.

Kayetan le détailla, fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela alors qui s'adressait à lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Clem, puis se saisit d'un parchemin bon marché noirci de lignes.

\- "Voyons voir," commença-t-il. "Hmm, manque de bol, j'ai vendu les derniers y a deux jours. Mais j'peux t'en ravoir. J'ai un type de là-haut qui m'fait passer des bouquins. Ca s'vend pas très bien donc j'en ai pas beaucoup en stock. Mais j'peux passer commande."

\- "Ok, et combien ce serait ?"

\- "Pas moins de trois billets, c'est du super luxe, ces trucs-là."

Livaï s'apprêtait à négocier quand Clem intervint.

\- "Tu peux peut-être lui faire un prix. C'est un passionné de lecture, et puis... il est avec nous."

Clem n'utilisait pas ces mots à la légère. Il existait tout un vocabulaire propre à la truanderie. Il savait que Livaï volait à côté de son travail sur le chantier, et Clem lui-même faisait les poches de temps en temps pour arrondir son salaire. "_Il est avec nous_" voulait dire "_lui aussi, il vole_". Les prix exorbitants, c'était pour les autres ; entre voleurs, on pouvait s'entraider ou même se faire crédit, histoire de pas se tirer dans les pattes pour le territoire. L'amitié jouait aussi, à condition de pas oublier les services rendus.

Mais en dernier ressort, le fait que Clem ait déjà couché avec Kayetan ferait la différence.

Clem joignit les mains en cachette et mima des lèvres un "_s'il te plaît_" silencieux. Livaï sembla ne se rendre compte de rien et Kayetan se mit à sourire tandis que la situation se faisait plus claire pour lui.

\- "Ok, j'vois. Un billet et dix pièces alors, ça t'va ?"

Livaï approuva et demanda quand il pourrait venir le chercher.

\- "Repasse dans une semaine. J'aurais refait mon stock d'ici là. Si tu viens pas l'chercher, j'le vendrai à quelqu'un d'autre."

\- "Pas d'problème, j'viendrai."

Livaï le salua de la tête et Clem lui emboîta le pas tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à Kayetan. Celui-ci les regarda s'éloigner en souriant pour lui-même.

\- "Aaah, Clem ! Tu tombes amoureux tous les jours, j'ai l'impression ! Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds !"

**...**

Clem et Livaï marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie du district. En contrebas s'étalait le quartier est. On apercevait au loin le squelette de l'orphelinat en construction, tendant ses arêtes de bois vers l'obscurité. Clem savait que Livaï vivait non loin de sa planque, mais il ignorait où exactement. Il voulut tenter sa chance une dernière fois.

\- "Tu veux que j't'accompagne chez toi ?" osa-t-il demander.

Il ne se faisait pas d'idée. Il avait du mal à mentir ou à cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments, et Livaï avait du déceler ce manque de subtilité. Il était bien trop tôt pour affirmer qu'il avait le béguin pour lui, mais passer une soirée à deux ne lui déplaisait pas. Si Livaï le voulait, bien sûr. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était du genre... "facile". Il ne s'offusquerait pas de cette offre à peine masquée...

\- "T'as peur que j'me fasse attaquer ou tabasser ?" lui demanda Livaï en retour.

Clem n'avait pas peur pour lui, il était une vraie terreur dans le coin et personne ne venait lui chercher des ennuis. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour prétexter de le suivre. Il se sentit un peu bête et son excuse lui sembla bien puérile... Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- "Désolé, d'habitude, j'suis plus subtil, j'dois pas être dans mon assiette, haha !" essaya-t-il de se rattraper. "Tu l'as pas pris mal, j'espère ?"

Il savait que Livaï n'avait pas de préférence en matière de partenaire, il l'avait entendu dire, mais il pouvait se tromper.

\- "On est plus des gamins, ça va", le tranquillisa le garçon. "Au fait, tu devais pas chercher quelque chose chez Kayetan ? T'es reparti les mains vides..."

Il décela une touche d'humour dans sa voix, et son coeur fit un nouveau bond. Il se détendit, ravi de constater que Livaï ne le trouvait pas trop lourd dans ses manoeuvres d'approche. Cependant, son regard indiquait assez clairement qu'il avait cerné son manège. Il essaya de se trouver une excuse, sans grand espoir.

\- "Oh ! c'pas grave, j'repasserai une autre fois ! D'accord, et bien... j'suppose qu'on s'revoit sur le chantier. Demain ?"

\- "J'ai réussi à négocier quelques jours de congé avec l'employeur en faisant des heures supplémentaires. Tu m'verras pas avant un moment."

\- "Ca ira pour tes finances ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- "Ca devrait. J'me serrerai la ceinture et ça passera. J'ai vraiment besoin d'me reposer et d'm'isoler quelques temps..."

\- "Tu n'aimes pas les gens ?"

\- "A petites doses."

Clem eut la désagréable impression que cela lui était adressé et il voulut partir pour ne plus l'importuner. Il se détourna en lui disant au revoir, mais la main du garçon se referma sur son poignet. Elle le tira en avant et il sentit les lèvres douces de Livaï sur sa joue. Il se redressa, rougissant et déboussolé, et entendit le murmure glissé dans son oreille :

\- "Merci pour le livre..."

Haletant, Clem ne put que répondre :

\- "Pas d'quoi, ce fut un plaisir..."

Cette expression ne lui était pas habituelle, il l'avait déjà entendue sans trop savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle lui parut tout à fait appropriée à la situation. La chaleur de la bouche de Livaï s'écarta de lui - ainsi que son haleine au thé noir - et il le regarda s'éloigner dans une rue, son petit sac plein de nourriture.

Son coeur battait toujours fort, mais à un autre rythme, familier et pourtant inédit. Il toucha sa joue là où Livaï l'avait embrassé, et il eut l'impression que sa peau était plus chaude, comme s'il y avait apposé une marque.

Il prit le chemin de la planque, d'un pas encore plus joyeux et sautillant qu'à l'aller. Il se mit à chantonner :

_Que dira mon père, j'en ai marre de faire semblant,_  
_Que dira ma mère, m'aimera-t-elle toujours autant ?_

**...**

Il arriva en dérapant dans sa rue et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la porte de la planque. Il était en retard pour la partie de poker que le gang avait organisée ! Il avait complètement oublié ! Pourvu que les gars l'aient attendu...

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se mit à crier :

\- "Clem est là ! Les mecs, j'espère qu'vous avez pas commencé sans moi !"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à son entrée. Ils étaient assis à table et venaient d'ouvrir des bouteilles de bière. Ils n'avaient donc pas encore commencé la partie. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui lui était réservée et se mit à souffler bruyamment. Son ami Egon lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et Furlan lui présenta le goulot d'une bouteille. Il but avidement.

\- "Où t'étais, chef ?" demanda le jeune blond en lui tapant dans le dos. "T'as pris ton temps, on dirait !"

\- "J'ai eu un p'tit imprévu..."

\- "Ah ?" interrogea Egon. "Et il avait quelle gueule, cet imprévu ?"

\- "Une gueule plutôt charmante..."

\- "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on commençait ?" s'écria Hagen en face de lui.

\- "Ouais, oubliez pas qu'on doit s'lever tôt, demain, pour aller bosser", renchérit Fester.

\- "Allongez vos mises, les gars, j'vais vous plumer !" plaisanta Gernot.

Clem sourit, ravi de se retrouver parmi les siens. Il ne regrettait pas trop d'avoir raté cette soirée en tête à tête avec Livaï, finalement...


	2. GENEROSITE (avril 833)

**GENEROSITE**  
**avril 833**

Kayetan montait la garde près de la réserve tandis que ses gars déchargeaient les marchandises. Il n'était pas seulement leur leader mais aussi le plus costaud de la bande, sa seule présence suffisait à imposer le respect et à maintenir les curieux à quelques mètres. Tant que tout ne serait pas en place, il devait s'assurer que les allées et venues soient contrôlées.

Un membre du gang avait filé un mois plus tôt avec une partie des recettes, et depuis il n'acceptait plus de nouveau dans le groupe. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir surveiller ceux qu'ils considérait comme des alliés. La trahison était un crime absolu chez les voleurs ; pour que chacun y trouve son compte, tous devaient jouer le jeu et être loyaux. Si un seul maillon de la chaîne se brisait, c'était la confiance générale qui en pâtissait. Mais Kayetan avait fait en sorte que le misérable ne reste pas impuni : il avait fourni son signalement dans tout le quartier est et exhorté ses confrères à le lui livrer ou à le tabasser eux-mêmes s'ils le voulaient. Quand un voleur quittait son gang en mauvais termes, il ne devait plus compter que sur lui-même et s'attendre à des représailles.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Clem qui avançait lentement vers son étal ; les mains dans les poches, l'air heureux, comme à son habitude. Kayetan n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Sa bonne humeur communicative, ses manières franches et directes, son sourire ravageur, tout lui avait plu. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à devenir amis, et même un peu plus fut un temps. Mais auprès de Clem, on finissait par oublier le sens des réalités. Il était toujours actif, si passionné par tout un tas de choses, des rêves et des projets pleins la tête, qu'il était difficile de le suivre. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de rompre car il n'y avait pas eu de relation à proprement parler. Ils s'étaient juste "fait du bien", comme on dit. Clem n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux de lui.

Il l'attendit, les bras croisés, devinant à l'avance ce qu'il venait chercher : sa commande de sachets de thé. Le genre de truc qui coûtait une blinde à la surface. Il lui ferait un prix d'ami, bien sûr, mais ce goût soudain pour cette boisson lui paraissait inexplicable. Clem était souvent saisi d'étranges lubies qui disparaissaient parfois aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Lui-même avait déjà goûté à ce breuvage et il trouvait cela plutôt bon. Il s'en servait une tasse de temps en temps.

Clem s'approcha et lui serra la main. Une poigne ferme, enthousiaste, et tout de suite le rythme imposé par Clem prit le dessus sur sa propre attitude nonchalante. Il devait être pénible de vivre à côté de lui si on ne pouvait suivre ce rythme... Mais si tout le monde était comme lui, les bas-fonds seraient un véritable paradis.

\- "T'es venu pour ta commande ?" demanda Kayetan.

\- "Elle est prête ?"

\- "Deux boîtes de thé noir, c'est bien ça ?"précisa le voleur avant de pénétrer dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il ressortit avec les deux paquets, bien cachetés dans du papier. Clem les prit et les dissimula bien vite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il remit quatre billets à Kayetan, qui ne put s'empêcher de se montrer curieux.

\- "Pourquoi tu t'mets à boire ça ? Y a des boissons moins chères..."

\- "Oh, et bien... Disons qu'j'ai envie d'essayer."

\- "Quelqu'un t'y a incité ?"

\- "Pas... directement... J'suis juste curieux, tu sais !"

\- "Et t'aimes aussi la difficulté. Mais tu pourrais utiliser ton argent à des fins plus utiles."

\- "Tu vas pas t'plaindre quand même !"

\- "Non, mais... figure-toi qu'j'ai un nouveau client depuis ton dernier passage. Devine qui. Je sais qu'tu sais."

Clem fit semblant de chercher.

\- "Non ! Lui ?"

\- "Ouais, ton "copain" Livaï. Il a dû remarquer qu'j'en vendais l'autre fois, et il est revenu m'en acheter par la suite. Par contre, j'l'ai plus vu depuis c'jour-là."

\- "C'était quand ?" demande Clem, cachant vainement son intérêt pour la question.

\- "Fin de semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour lui. J'peux pas l'garder plus longtemps. Tu pourrais lui dire ?"

\- "Tu parles du livre ? Mmh, le problème, c'est que j'sais pas où il habite..."

\- "Il risque de partir aujourd'hui s'il vient pas l'prendre. J'ai un collectionneur - un ancien richard tombé en déchéance et qui est venu se réfugier ici - qui vient voir les marchandises ce jour-là habituellement. Si j'peux lui vendre au prix fort, j'me priverai pas. J'espère qu'tu comprends..."

\- "Ouais... Ecoute, j'peux me débrouiller pour le trouver ; il crèche pas loin d'la planque. Y a bien une raison pour qu'il soit pas venu."

Clem se gratta le menton et tâta sa poche. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

\- "J'dois avoir assez pour t'payer le prix convenu. J'lui remettrai le livre et il me remboursera."

\- "Quelle générosité..."

\- "Il tient vraiment à l'avoir, alors..."

Clem lui remit le dernier billet qui lui restait ainsi que quelques pièces. Kayetan alla chercher le volume. La couverture cramoisie, sur laquelle figurait une image de femme couronnée, donnait une allure très luxueuse à l'objet. Clem ne sut pas où le ranger - ses grandes poches étaient déjà pleines -, alors il le serra contre sa poitrine comme son bien le plus précieux.

\- "Dis donc, ça a l'air d'être du sérieux...", murmura Kayetan, les bras croisé.

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Ce Livaï. C'est pas la première fois qu'tu fais des cadeaux à quelqu'un qui t'plaît, mais là, ça dépasse ton budget habituel."

\- "J'suis si prévisible ?"

\- "J'te connais, c'est tout. Et j't'ai déjà aidé pour tes plans culs. Autant dire que si tu t'fais rembarrer, t'auras payé le prix fort !"

\- "C'est pas c'que tu crois ! Livaï est pas c'genre de mec..."

\- "C'est pas c'que j'ai entendu. D'après les rumeurs, il est pas farouche..."

Clem se posait aussi beaucoup de questions. Il avait entendu les mêmes ragots mais le garçon qu'il avait rencontré et accompagné pendant un bout de chemin semblait très différent de ce qu'on en disait. Au-delà de sa force qui dépassait la normale - et qu'il avait constatée de ses propres yeux -, il était du genre à accepter de coucher avec n'importe qui pour peu qu'il y trouve un intérêt. C'était ce qui se disait. Mais Clem n'y croyait pas trop. Ces commérages avaient peut-être été montés de toutes pièces par des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, et encore moins de faux espoirs. Il avait souvent pensé à lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et comme il ne l'avait pas revu, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réviser son propre jugement à son sujet. Mais le souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé était celui d'un garçon réservé, un peu maniaque, qui n'aimait pas trop le contact, et préférait la solitude. Très peu raccord avec ce qui courait à son sujet.

Oui, Livaï l'intriguait. Au-delà de l'attirance physique qu'il avait ressentie pour lui presque instantanément, la personne qu'il était l'intéressait bien davantage. Il voulait le connaître, découvrir ce qu'il avait de si spécial... Savoir aussi pourquoi, dans les bars qu'il fréquentait avec les autres travailleurs, il ne commandait que du thé quand tous les autres buvaient de la bière. C'était peut-être dans ce but qu'il avait décidé de s'y mettre.

Il s'était dit naïvement qu'une partie des réponses, une partie de l'essence de Livaï, devait être contenues dans cette boisson si luxueuse au goût doux-amer.

\- "Bon et bien, à la revoyure, vieux ! Merci du coup d'main, c'est chic d'lui avoir fait cette remise !"

\- "J'espère pour toi qu'ça aura servi à quelque chose. Bonne chance", conclut Kayetan, malicieusement.

Clem s'éloigna en le saluant de sa main libre et s'éloigna dans la rue qui commençait à se remplir de clients.

\- "Fais gaffe à toi, Clem. T'es beaucoup trop gentil...", prononça le voleur tout bas.

**...**

Clem se retrouva bien vite désemparé, empruntant des rues au hasard, jusqu'à tomber sur une petite place cernée de maisons en bois. Elles semblaient très peu solides et montées avec amateurisme. Son oeil expert le força à noter les toits de travers, les portes mal taillées... Il imaginait mal quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que Livaï vivre ici. Mais un autre indice lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas être loin.

Le pavé était particulièrement propre et les façades des maisons de guingois ne portaient presque aucune souillure, ce qui était très inhabituel. Du linge pendait sur des fils lancés d'une maison à une autre et malgré la pauvreté du lieu, il s'en dégageait une impression de tranquillité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce serait définitivement un quartier parfait pour Livaï.

Il regarda autour de lui, et se décida à frapper aux portes dans l'espoir qu'on lui indiquerait où il vivait. Il y avait un autre code d'honneur que les voleurs avaient à coeur : ne jamais voler ses voisins, ceux qui habitaient dans votre secteur d'habitation, et même les protéger au besoin. Les voisins honnêtes et bienveillants peuvent servir de couverture ou d'alliés en cas de coups durs, et il était persuadé que Livaï suivait cette règle. Il devait donc avoir bonne réputation par ici. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son nom soit connu des honnêtes gens.

Il frappa à la première porte qui se présenta et un homme un peu bourru vint lui ouvrir. Il lui répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas de Livaï, et même quand Clem prit le temps de le lui décrire, il ne put lui être d'aucune aide. Il remercia l'homme et continua ainsi sur toute la longueur de la rue. Les habitants étaient plutôt divers, du vieil homme malade à la mère de famille encombrée de mômes braillards. Personne ne put le renseigner. Il se demanda s'il n'était finalement pas trop loin de son objectif...

Heureusement, sa recherche finit par porter ses fruits. Une jeune femme plutôt jolie, au ventre arrondi, lui ouvrit sa porte après avoir pris le temps d'actionner au moins trois verrous, s'il en jugeait par le son. Elle écouta sa demande, la main sur son ventre, et réagit tout de suite à l'évocation du nom de Livaï.

\- "Oui, je le connais. Il m'a aidée à porter mes courses jusqu'à la maison une fois."

\- "Ah oui ? Vous savez où il habite ?"

\- "Oui, juste en face", dit-elle en pointant le doigt devant elle. "La maison au bois peint en blanc. Enfin, ce n'est plus très blanc maintenant..."

Clem se retourna et fixa la façade un moment. Il refit face à la jeune femme.

\- "Vous l'avez vu sortir d'chez lui récemment ?"

\- "Je ne crois pas. Il balaie le pas de sa porte tous les jours et je l'aperçois de ma fenêtre quand j'étends mon linge. Mais cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas quitté sa maison."

\- "D'accord, merci. J'vais aller l'voir."

Elle referma et Clem se dirigea vers la baraque jadis blanche. La peinture était effectivement un peu vieille, mais les lattes de bois demeuraient saines et les environs immédiats assez propres. Il rajusta son col, épousseta sa chemise, essuya ses mains, et se décida à toquer contre la porte.

Il entendit un verrou qu'on tirait. Il avala sa salive, un peu gêné de se présenter ainsi au domicile d'une personne à laquelle il avait à peine parlé. La porte s'entrebâilla et le visage de Livaï apparut par l'ouverture. Il portait un foulard sur la bouche et un torchon sur la tête. Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, de la tête aux pieds, puis sembla le reconnaître. Il abaissa son foulard et la surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Clem se força à arborer un sourire rassurant.

\- "Salut ! Je t'dérange pas ?" lança-t-il, enjoué.

\- "Ca dépend. T'es venu pour quoi ?" demanda Livaï d'une voix à moitié étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

\- "T'avais passé commande chez Kayetan et il m'a dit que t'étais pas venu la chercher, alors..."

\- "J'passerai plus tard... Tu peux lui dire..."

Livaï s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Clem se permit l'audace de la retenir.

\- "C'est pas la peine. J'l'ai pris pour toi. Le voilà."

Il exhiba le livre rouge, et les yeux de Livaï s'agrandirent. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus grand et le garçon resta immobile sur le seuil. Il tenait encore son balai à la main. Il portait un pull tout à fait inapproprié au vu de la chaleur ambiante, un pantalon court et des chaussures basses qui laissaient voir ses chevilles. Il semblait si ordinaire...

\- "Tu veux dire qu'tu...", commença Livaï, interdit. "Tu l'as payé d'ta poche ?"

\- "Oui, mais c'est pas grave ! Tu pourras m'rembourser quand tu voudras ! Mais, si c'est pas indiscret... pourquoi t'es pas venu l'chercher ? T'avais l'air d'y tenir..."

Livaï détourna le regard.

\- "J'ai eu... des ptits soucis financiers. Les dernières pluies ont affaibli une partie d'mon toit, à l'arrière. J'ai deux bouches d'égoût juste au-dessus..."

Il leva le doigt en l'air et Clem aperçut, de nombreux mètres au-dessus de leur tête, deux trous de lumières communiquant avec le monde du dessus. Il se souvint alors du jour où une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue à la surface ; la boue avait envahi certaines rues des bas-fonds...

\- "Je comprends, t'as dû faire des réparations et ça t'a coûté une fortune."

\- "Juste le matériel, j'ai tout fait moi-même. J'pensais quand même que j'aurais assez pour tenir, mais..."

\- "T'aurais pu te servir sur le chantier, ça t'aurais coûté moins cher..."

\- "Si on m'avait repéré, j'aurais eu des emmerdes, j'tiens à c'boulot."

\- "Je vois. Tu devrais retourner bosser le plus vite possible, afin d'gagner d'l'argent."

\- "Ouais, j'comptais l'faire après avoir réparé. Mais du coup, j'ai même plus un billet."

\- "T'inquiète pas, ça presse pas !" se dépêcha de dire Clem. "J'préfère qu'tu gardes de quoi croûter !"

Il n'en revenait pas de la discussion tout à fait informelle qu'ils avaient. Livaï lui avait confié ses soucis sans hésitation et il se sentit presque proche de lui. Comme un ami. Il lui tendit son livre et Livaï le prit, apparemment ravi - du moins ce fut ainsi que Clem l'interpréta. Il poussa sa chance.

\- "T'es occupé ?"

\- "J'faisais du ménage..."

\- "T'as besoin d'aide ?"

\- "Non. C'est mieux quand j'le fais moi-même."

Clem scruta l'obscurité derrière Livaï, tentant d'apercevoir une partie de son intérieur. Il avait furieusement envie d'entrer mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'user du rentre-dedans. Il choisit l'angle de la séduction, se rappelant que Livaï n'était pas dupe de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- "On peut boire un coup, si tu veux. J'ai... du thé noir avec moi !" s'écria-t-il en exhibant son butin.

\- "J'en ai déjà, merci."

\- "Tu préfères boire seul, c'est ça ?"

\- "Pourquoi tu m'poses toutes ces questions ?"

Clem comprit que Livaï commençait à se lasser de sa curiosité.

\- "J'voulais pas m'montrer trop envahissant, excuse-moi..."

\- "J'bois pas n'importe quel thé. T'es sûr que c'est celui qu'j'aime ?" demanda Livaï.

\- "J'crois. C'est bien du noir, non ?"

\- "J'aime que la marque qui les vend par sachet de huit. Ca doit être écrit sur la boîte."

Clem se sentit pris au piège. Il fit semblant de lire l'emballage, mais bien entendu, il n'y parvint pas. Il ne sut comment donner le change face à Livaï. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire.

\- "Le problème, c'est que...", balbutia Clem.

\- "Laisse-moi deviner : tu sais pas lire ?"

\- "Pas vraiment, non."

\- "Pourquoi t'as voulu m'faire croire qu'tu savais ?"

\- "J'voulais... t'impressionner, j'crois bien."

\- "Tu dois t'sentir con, maintenant."

\- "J'me sens très seul, haha !"

Livaï lui prit la boîte des mains, la lut, puis la lui remit en gardant un sourire suspendu au coin de la bouche.

\- "Y a pas de honte à pas savoir lire. T'avais pas besoin d'mentir."

\- "J'voulais m'trouver une excuse pour t'parler."

\- "Tu t'compliques la vie pour rien."

\- "Peut-être. Mais... alors, ce thé ? On s'en jette un ?"

Il avait repris son attitude charmeuse.

\- "Désolé, mais j'peux pas. J'ai trop d'boulot, et j'veux pas d'saleté à l'intérieur. J'invite personne."

\- "Je vois", conclut Clem, désappointé. "Si tu reviens sur le chantier, j'te paierai un verre."

\- "T'as dépensé assez d'argent..."

\- "J'insiste ! Ca m'fait plaisir !"

\- "On verra, alors... Pardon, j'te retiens pas... J'ai à faire..."

\- "Ok... A plus tard..."

Clem le salua de la main et s'éloigna à reculons, décidé à ne pas lâcher Livaï des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé la porte. Puis il se retourna et souffla bruyamment, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout leur tête à tête. Livaï n'invitait personne chez lui ; il y avait fort à parier qu'il en était de même pour son intimité. Mais Clem ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il avait encore des idées pour amener Livaï à baisser sa garde.

Il devait trouver quelque chose qui le ferait vibrer avec lui, qui lui donnerait envie de le revoir. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas totalement opposé son refus. Clem aimait la difficulté, Kayetan l'avait dit. Plus la chasse était longue et compliquée, et plus le trophée en valait la peine. Il n'avait eu que des conquêtes faciles jusqu'à présent ; avec Livaï, il devrait jouer plus finement.


	3. CONFRONTATION (avril 833)

**CONFRONTATION**  
**avril 833**

La taverne débordait de bruit et d'agitation. La serveuse solitaire peinait à faire son travail ; tous ces jeunes hommes pleins d'énergie et de bons mots lui tournaient la tête. Elle se glissait entre les tables avec souplesse, son plateau surchargé de consommations, soulevé haut au-dessus des têtes. Vivement que ces ouvriers retournent au travail, qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

Elle sentit une énorme main se glisser sous son jupon, et elle se retint de sursauter en poussant un cri. Ce genre d'intrusion n'était pas rare mais elle ne pouvait s'y habituer. Même quand on était une fille honnête, il restait difficile de garder toute sa dignité dans les bas-fonds. Son patron l'avait poussée à accepter les avances des clients afin de gonfler la recette, mais elle ne s'y était jamais abaissée. Elle préférait gagner moins qu'en être réduite à ça. Elle se tortilla afin de se dégager et posa le plateau sur la table à côté. Les jeunes hommes se jetèrent sur les boissons et elle repéra celui qui venait de la toucher ; un garçon aux sourcils bas, au large nez, qui s'évertuait à la fixer avec intensité. Il ne cillait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard-là, il lui faisait vraiment peur...

Il voulut glisser sa main dans son corsage mais elle fit un bond en arrière, en le repoussant.

\- "Ca va, ma mignonne, fais pas ta mijaurée..."

\- "Egon, fiche-lui la paix."

\- "Bah, si on peut même plus rigoler..."

La serveuse s'enfuit en se jurant de ne plus approcher cet inquiétant individu.

\- "Putain, Clem, tu fous vraiment tout en l'air !" s'écria Egon.

\- "Tu devrais garder tes mains dans tes poches, c'est tout. Tu lui a collé une trouille bleue, j'l'ai vu à ses yeux."

\- "Mais non, j'voulais juste un peu d'tendresse. Si t'aimais les gonzesses, tu saurais c'que c'est."

\- "J'ai pas d'problème de tendresse, rassure-toi."

Clem jeta ses cartes sur la table et tous les membres du gang se mirent à soupirer en voyant cette main. Il avait tout raflé. Seul Egon ne montrait pas de déplaisir particulier ; la dernière phrase de son ami résonnait encore dans sa tête. Les préférences sexuelles de Clem l'avaient toujours profondément dégoûté sans que cela n'ait pourtant entaché son affection pour lui. Il semblait être le seul du groupe que ça gênait. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait Clem depuis l'enfance, depuis un âge où on ne pensait pas encore à toutes ces choses-là. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que son ami deviendrait ce qu'il est.

Ils avaient eu presque la même histoire, les mêmes fréquentations, les mêmes intérêts. Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers les filles et pas Clem ? Il l'ignorait et cela le mettait en colère quand il y pensait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, qui l'empêchait de devenir un homme véritable, un homme qu'on respectait. Cependant... il était respecté malgré tout. Alors il laissait faire. Ils évitaient juste de trop en parler.

Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir traîné plus d'une fois chez les putains. Il s'était contenté de rester à l'écart, en regardant à peine, pendant qu'Egon faisait ses petites affaires, rien de plus. Cela n'avait rien provoqué chez lui, le corps des femmes le laissait indifférent. Mais Egon aimait Clem ; il avait toujours été là pour lui, quand son connard de père l'avait foutu dehors à coups de pied. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, cet enfoiré passait son temps à le tabasser, mais après son abandon, il avait cru devenir fou. Clem l'avait trouvé errant dans la rue et avait commencé à le fréquenter. Il lui apportait de la nourriture, des vêtements, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, mais dans des directions différentes. Clem était naturellement ouvert, et voyait seulement le bon côté des gens. Egon avait toujours pensé que cette faculté l'empêchait de déceler le mal qui rôdait. Egon se méfiait de tout, toujours prêt à fuir ou à se battre s'il le fallait. Pour lui, tout le monde était dangereux et voulait sa peau. Même les gars du gang, il les regardait parfois avec suspicion. Il n'avait confiance qu'en Clem. A part le petit Furlan, lui, il était clean.

Puis, la peste avait décimé une bonne partie des habitants des bas-fonds. Les parents de Clem avaient trouvé la mort et ils avaient dû apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. Ils comptaient totalement l'un sur l'autre, ne se séparaient jamais et faisaient tout ensemble. Ce furent les meilleurs moments de sa vie, quand ils échappaient aux gardes après avoir commis leurs larcins, les perdant dans le lacis des rues délabrées qu'ils connaissaient comme leurs poches.

Egon se souvenait de la première fois où il avait surpris Clem avec un autre garçon. L'oeil collé contre le trou de la porte, il avait regardé sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Au début, il n'avait pas trouvé ça dégoûtant du tout, et même un peu excitant. Mais au bout d'un moment, une décharge violente lui avait traversé le cerveau, et il avait senti l'envie de vomir lui remonter le long de la gorge. S'il l'avait pu, il les aurait tués tous les deux tellement cela lui faisait mal et horreur.

Il l'avait engueulé après. Comme s'il sentait qu'il avait un droit de regard sur qui il fréquentait. Si cela avait été une fille, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi ; mais l'idée qu'il pu y avoir un autre garçon dans sa vie... Il ne la supportait pas. Cela le hantait. Clem ne s'était pas rebiffé, il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait, que cela ne le regardait pas, que cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était son meilleur ami. Mais depuis ce jour-là, Egon s'était senti très différent. Il scrutait les conquêtes de Clem avec animosité, si bien que son ami avait cessé par la suite de les amener là où ils créchaient. Il avait continué cette bonne habitude une fois installés dans la planque. Egon pouvait donc faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Mais il savait tout de même.

\- "Egon, tu rejoues, ou quoi ?"

La voix de Hagen le tira de ses songes. Il hocha la tête et pris ses cartes. Mais Clem se leva de table, les yeux au loin.

\- "Jouez sans moi, les gars, j'ai un truc à faire."

Il s'éloigna et tous le suivirent des yeux en silence. Egon fit de même et bientôt il comprit ce que comptait faire son ami. Clem se dirigea dans un coin de la taverne et rejoignit Livaï, qui était assis à une table à part. Il avait dû rentrer pendant qu'Egon était dans ses pensées car il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu. Il serra les poings. Il pouvait pas sentir ce gars-là. Quand Clem se glissa sur la chaise qui faisait face à Livaï - tranquillement en train de lire un livre -, Egon s'attendit à ce qu'il se fasse rembarrer. Il en aurait été très satisfait. Mais tout au contraire, Clem fit signe à la serveuse et passa commande. Quand elle revint avec deux tasses de thé fumant, c'en fut presque trop pour lui. Il poussait l'affront jusqu'à boire cette saloperie, comme lui ?! Il eut envie de renverser la table et d'aller culbuter sur le champ cette belle poule qui faisait le service, rien que pour se laver les yeux de ce spectacle répugnant ! Quand il vit la main de Clem se rapprocher doucement de celle de Livaï, par-dessus la table, aux yeux de tous, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Il lui fallait de l'air. Il se leva à son tour.

\- "Continuez sans moi, les gars, j'sors."

Il fila vers la porte, s'accouda contre le mur et vomit un flot de bile mêlée de bière. L'odeur était horrible. Tandis qu'il restait là, haletant, il entendit un rire derrière lui.

\- "Et ben, mon vieux, on tient pas la bibine ?"

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il s'en fichait. Il lui envoya son gros poing directement dans la mâchoire, qui craqua sous l'impact. L'homme alla s'étaler sur le pavé en lançant une plainte, mais Egon se sentit bien mieux après ça. Cependant, il n'était pas contre une autre baffe dans la gueule de ce con.

\- "Si tu tiens à la vie, casse-toi", grogna-t-il.

Le type s'enfuit sans demander son reste, le visage en sang.

...

Clem était en train de sculpter un bout de bois quand ses amis rentrèrent , à moitié saouls mais très joyeux. Assis sur le vieux sofa qu'ils avaient déniché dans une décharge, la jambe droite souplement croisée sur sa jambe gauche, il laissait tomber les petits copeaux sur le tablier attaché à sa taille, afin de ne pas salir. Il n'était pas allé avec eux car il voulait être être seul. Le soudain vacarme de leur retour le dérangea à peine.

Furlan rentra le premier, bien plus frais que les autres, et tous se laissèrent tomber là où ils pouvaient. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils dormiraient comme des masses. Il sourit pour lui-même en extrayant un gros morceau de bois. Il allait attaquer la phase la plus délicate... Ses doigts armés de la lame valsèrent sur la surface de la sculpture en forme de tasse et il parvint à façonner la forme qu'il avait en tête. La anse serait ornée de petits motifs floraux raffinés...

Hagen se posa à côté de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le déranger. Tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y risquer dans ce genre de situation. Clem se mettait rarement en colère mais il détestait rater ce qu'il entreprenait. Il se contenta de scruter l'ouvrage avec des yeux ronds, le visage tendu en avant, la bouche ouverte, toujours stupéfié par la dextérité de son chef. Quand Clem se mit à admirer le résultat de son dernier mouvement, il se risqua à lui demander :

\- "C'est pour quelqu'un ?"

\- "Qui sait ?" répondit Clem malicieusement.

Egon tendit l'oreille malgré lui à cette réponse et ses vieux démons revinrent bourdonner dans son crâne. Il fit semblant de rien cependant. Fester se proposa pour faire la cuisine.

\- "Vous avez faim, les gars ? J'vous fais un frichti ?"

\- "Ouais, j'ai les crocs !" s'écria Hagen.

\- "J'vais mettre la table", décida Furlan.

\- "On est pas chez tes vieux, t'as pas besoin d'"mettre la table", mec !"

Egon, lui, resta debout près de l'entrée, ne sachant trop ce qu'il voulait faire de sa soirée. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il regardait Clem, totalement absorbé par son ouvrage, appliqué à tailler des petites fleurs dans le bois tendre le long de la anse de la tasse en bois. Il ne sculptait pas ce genre de chose d'habitude ; il préférait les animaux. Mais il semblait mettre autant de passion dans cet objet ridicule... Il grinça des dents.

Clem se leva avec son matériel et glissa à Fester qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre ; il reviendrait se servir une assiette tout à l'heure. Le vieux fourneau récupéré chez les parents de Furlan commençait déjà à fumer et le cuisinier sortit les ingrédients de leur petite réserve.

\- "Y a plus grand chose, là-dedans ! Faudra retourner aux courses, chef..."

\- "J'y penserai", lança Clem avant de refermer la porte. "Mais vous pouvez aussi vous y coller d'temps en temps !"

\- "J'irai la prochaine fois", se proposa Furlan.

Après tout, c'était lui qui tenait les comptes de tout le monde ici. Ils avaient tous confiance en son intégrité et il paraissait tout indiqué qu'il se charge également des commissions. Furlan était le plus jeune et le moins costaud de la bande, c'était lui qui ramenait le moins d'argent au foyer. Et il avait toujours à coeur de se rendre utile pour tous. Mais par-dessus tout, il admirait beaucoup son chef.

Quand la porte de la chambre de Clem se referma, Egon décida de s'éclipser à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte pour ressortir quand Gernot l'interpella :

\- "Tu vas où ? Tu retournes boire ?"

\- "Nan, j'vais m'balader."

\- "T'as pas un mauvais coup en tête, hein ?"

\- "Mais non, pour qui tu m'prends ?"

\- "Rien rien..."

Egon pouvait paraître très intimidant quand on mettait sa parole en doute, aussi Gernot n'insista pas. Quand le grand gaillard fut sorti, il glissa à Furlan :

\- "J'ai l'impression qu'il va pas bien..."

\- "J'ai remarqué aussi."

\- "Tu pourrais l'suivre ? Juste pour savoir où il va ?"

\- "Eh ! pourquoi moi ?"

\- "Il t'a à la bonne, et comme t'es l'plus faible de nous tous, il osera pas t'cogner s'il te voit !"

\- "Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!"

\- "Allez, juste pour s'assurer qu'il s'attire pas d'ennuis. Fais-le pour Clem."

Furlan se leva de table en soupirant.

\- "Ok, mais j'm'éternise pas. Gardez la bouffe au chaud, hein !"

Il ouvrit la porte à son tour, tourna à l'angle de la rue et emboîta le pas à Egon qu'il distinguait encore au loin.

...

Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Aussi laissa-t-il le hasard guider ses pas. Les mains dans les poches, le front bas, il espérait presque que quelqu'un tente de l'agresser pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à l'obscurité des ruelles environnantes, afin d'anticiper une possible attaque. Il entendit un vague bruit derrière lui mais cela devait être un chat. Rien ne vint. Alors Egon rumina de nouveau ses sombres pensées.

Il imagina un moment ce sale rat de Livaï tentant de lui faire les poches, et lui, déchaîné, lui brisant le bras en le tordant avec vigueur et plaisir... Et l'achever à coups de pied, effacer sa belle gueule dans la poussière des bas-fonds, déguster chacun de ses râles d'agonie... Il s'en chopa presque une érection. Mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus. Il connaissait la force de ce rat, et il savait que le mettre à terre serait loin d'être facile. En tout cas, pas tout seul. Si seulement il pouvait exciter les autres contre lui... Mais Clem ne le permettrait pas.

C'était pour lui qu'il fabriquait cette tasse, il le savait.

En songeant ainsi, il se retrouva dans une rue familière. Il l'avait déjà arpentée en suivant le rat à distance pour savoir où il créchait. Il n'était plus très loin de son trou. Il fallait croire que c'était le destin qui l'avait amené ici. Alors il allongea le pas, bien décidé à en découdre. Cependant, Egon n'était pas assez stupide pour en venir de suite aux mains. Il allait acculer le rat dans son terrier, lui faire peur, le titiller pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et dans la tête et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester loin, très loin de Clem.

Il remonta le chemin jusqu'à la tanière de sa proie. Il ne s'exposa pas tout de suite et glissa un regard furtif de derrière un angle de mur. Le rat était là, sur le pas de sa porte, balayant les quelques détritus que l'air fétide des bas-fonds avaient amenés devant chez lui. Il détailla sa silhouette en tension, faussement décontractée, ses gestes souples et précis, son cou fin qu'il se ferait une joie de serrer... Il secoua la tête et chassa pour l'instant ces pulsions violentes. Il était venu pour parler après tout.

Il s'exposa à la lumière d'un réverbère tordu et fit du bruit exprès pour que Livaï puisse le voir. Comme prévu, il l'aperçut et cessa son ménage. Il attendit patiemment qu'Egon se soit posté au bas des marches devant sa porte et le laissa entamer la conversation. Egon n'était pas habile avec les mots alors il improvisa.

\- "Ca roule, mec ?"

Livaï hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il devait le reconnaître pourtant.

\- "T'as une minute ? Faut qu'on parle", décida Egon.

\- "De quoi ? On a rien à s'dire."

Il était si désagréable... Il s'était remis à balayer en l'ignorant.

\- "Faudrait qu't'arrêtes de tourner autour de Clem."

Cette fois, Livaï lui prêta réellement attention.

\- "J'tourne autour d'personne. C'est lui qui tourne autour de moi."

\- "Dis-lui d'laisser tomber."

\- "Et si j'veux pas ?" contra Livaï, avec animosité.

Egon monta deux marches afin de se rapprocher de lui, histoire de lui montrer qu'il était bien plus grand. Son ombre le recouvrit mais le petit rat ne recula pas.

\- "Il va t'arriver des bricoles autrement..."

\- "De quel genre ?"

Egon se massa les poings. Livaï ne fut guère impressionné.

\- "M'oblige pas à t'montrer..."

\- "T'es sa mère ou quoi ?" s'énerva le garçon. "Il est assez grand pour savoir c'qu'il a à faire, non ?"

\- "Il sait pas c'qu'est bon pour lui..."

\- "Toi non plus, tu sais pas c'qu'est bon pour toi, sinon tu serais pas venu m'menacer chez moi."

Les yeux de Livaï s'étaient rétrécis, ses iris formaient deux billes d'acier minuscules qui le transperçaient comme des balles... Il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il prenait le risque de perdre en jouant contre lui. Que s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'étaler contre le mur de l'autre côté de la rue. Cela le mettait encore plus en rage et ne lui dictait pas la prudence. Il ouvrit et ferma ses grands doigts calleux.

\- "Il va falloir qu'j'te montre alors..."

Il s'apprêtait à balancer son imposant poing dans la figure du garçon qui semblait tout à fait impassible quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Emporté par son élan, il rata Livaï de quelques centimètres et se retourna sur ses pieds. Il découvrit Furlan, le visage défait, les mains crispées, les yeux exorbités. Il aimait bien ce petit gars. Cela le peinait qu'il puisse le voir ainsi.

\- "Euh... Egon... les autres voudraient qu'tu rentres, ils m'ont envoyé pour...", balbutia l'adolescent.

Egon savait qu'il mentait ; il l'avait forcément suivi depuis la planque. Mais il ne voulait pas reporter sa colère sur lui. Aussi fit-il mine d'être obligé d'en rester là.

\- "Ecoute mon conseil : reste loin d'Clem et du gang", grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Livaï sans le regarder.

\- "J'ferais c'que j'veux, tête de noeuds."

Il le provoquait ! Egon se fit une violence inouïe pour ne pas répliquer.

\- "J't'aurais prévenu, faudra pas t'plaindre après."

\- "Dégage de mon seuil, avant qu'j'm'énerve."

Ce combat de coqs avait trop duré. Furlan attrapa Egon par le bras et le força à s'éloigner avec lui. Il se laissa faire mais ne lâcha pas le rat des yeux avant d'avoir quitté la rue. Une fois seul avec Furlan, il réussit à reprendre contenance. Mais il devait s'assurer d'une chose.

\- "Clem a pas besoin d'savoir c'qui s'est passé, pas vrai, gamin ?"

\- "N... non, bien sûr...", hocqueta Furlan.

\- "Alors pas un mot, ça reste entre toi et moi."

\- "D'accord... Je... j'dirais rien..."

\- "Brave petit."

Ils rentrèrent ensemble à la planque, prêts à inventer n'importe quel bobard pour cacher aux autres ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. LECTURE (mai 833)

**LECTURE**  
**mai 833**

Livaï se hâtait dans les ruelles du quartier est, ses bottes frappant le pavé à un bon rythme. Il était plutôt content de ce début de journée ; il avait pu faire des économies et était en mesure de payer sa dette. Aussi se dirigeait-il vers la planque du groupe de Clem afin de l'honorer au plus vite et en être débarrassé. Il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais Kenny lui avait toujours répété que les bons comptes faisaient les bons amis.

Il ne savait pas très bien quoi penser de ce garçon qui était venu l'aborder sans raison apparente, et qui se débrouillait toujours pour lui parler au moins une fois par jour. Il avait une facilité à discuter de tout et de rien qui demeurait étrangère à Livaï ; mais sa compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait unique chez lui, une innocence, une insouciance qui le touchaient malgré lui. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer baratineur et séducteur en même temps, et cette dualité l'intriguait plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que Clemens Dierk en pinçait pour lui, et s'il devait en croire sa réputation, il changeait souvent de partenaire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était qu'une énième conquête qu'il s'empresserait d'oublier une fois acquise, ou s'il avait pour lui des sentiments plus profonds. Il espérait secrètement que la première option soit la bonne ; Livaï n'avait aucun désir d'une relation suivie. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Il passa en revue ses exigences en matière d'amant : une hygiène convenable, un certain sens de l'ordre, de la discussion, du charme et de la poigne, de l'imagination, mais pas trop collant. Clem validait certaines de ces caractéristiques pour ce qu'il en savait mais il le connaissait encore très peu... Livaï avait besoin de se sentir un minimum en confiance avec son partenaire pour se laisser aller, cela impliquait d'en savoir un peu plus. Et s'il pouvait en tirer un bénéfice, cela ne le gênait pas.

Il ne pensait pas révéler à Clem que son pote Egon était venu chez lui l'autre soir pour le menacer. Il ne craignait pas ce type de toute façon. Cependant il avait senti en lui une malveillance profonde, une violence rentrée, une rage difficilement contenue, dirigées contre lui, Livaï, mais capable de se porter sur n'importe qui au hasard. Il se sentirait très mal à l'aise de devoir vivre avec une telle personne à ses côtés, et il se demanda si Clem savait tout ça. L'idée que ce sombre individu puisse évoluer aux côtés de ce garçon si gentil lui apparaissait très dangereux...

Ah, voilà qu'il se mettait à se faire du mouron pour Clem. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne se considérait pas comme une bonne personne, mais quand il sentait du danger, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il lui en parlerait peut-être après tout.

Il arriva dans la petite place ronde où créchaient Clem et sa bande. Une fontaine crachait un mince filet d'eau dans un bassin - le tuyau devait être encrassé - et des visages patibulaires s'affichaient partout autour de lui. Cet endroit semblait moins sûr que son district, mais il ne comptait pas s'attarder. Il allait rendre son argent à Clem et se tirer d'ici.

Le son chaud d'une guitare se fit entendre et il reconnut l'un des amis de Clem, assis sur le parapet d'un escalier, sa gratte à la main. Il en déduisit que sa planque devait être cette grande bâtisse qui dominait la place. Un endroit bien assez vaste pour eux tous. Livaï supporterait difficilement de partager son espace vital avec d'autres personnes ; il l'avait fait avec sa mère et avec Kenny, bien sûr, mais la situation était différente alors. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement autonome, il ne s'imposerait plus la présence d'autres gens.

Le souvenir de Kenny revenait parfois lui culbuter le cerveau, et il se sentait alors pris d'un effroyable sentiment de solitude... très vite balayé par la satisfaction que lui procurait sa vie actuelle. Hors de question d'en changer. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux être seul.

Il monta les marches - le type le regarda avec intérêt en pinçant ses cordes - et alla frapper à la porte. Il espérait que cet enfoiré d'Egon qui viendrait pas lui ouvrir... Heureusement, ce fut un autre visage qui se présenta par l'ouverture, celle d'un gars qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- "Salut, j'viens voir Clem, tu peux lui dire de venir ?" annonça-t-il rapidement.

Le gars l'invita à entrer et Livaï accepta à contrecoeur ; il ne comptait pas s'éterniser et l'idée d'être enfermé entre les murs de cet endroit étranger ne lui plaisait guère... Il se résolut malgré tout à y pénétrer et jeta partout des regards furtifs, afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un trou à rat. Le sol avait été balayé, et il décelait même une légère odeur de détergent sur les meubles. Cela suffit à le tranquilliser un peu.

Aucun signe de la tête de noeuds d'Egon, c'était déjà ça. Il attendit sur le pas de la porte que le gars aille chercher son chef, et Livaï vit une porte s'ouvrir dans le mur du fond. Clem apparut, le visage ensommeillé, les cheveux défaits, à peine habillé. Quand il aperçut le visiteur matinal, il sembla se secouer un peu, se frappa les joues, se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'avança enfin vers lui.

Livaï en profita pour le détailler un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu et il avait déjà pu apprécier sa plastique pas désagréable ; Clem n'était pas très musclé, mais possédait de larges et fortes épaules, une taille droite assez fine, et des abdominaux finement dessinés, sans une once de graisse par-dessus. Livaï cacha parfaitement son intérêt pour le physique du chef de bande, et se mit à fouiller dans sa poche. Il lui tendit le billet et les pièces qu'il gardait à son intention.

\- "J'viens t'payer pour l'autre jour", prononça-t-il rapidement.

Le visage de Clem, qui s'était éclairé d'un grand sourire en le voyant, s'était rembruni. Il se gratta la nuque, semblant ne pas comprendre l'affaire ni savoir comment y réagir.

\- "Pour le livre, tu t'souviens ?", demanda Livaï, confus.

\- "Ah oui, j'avais oublié..."

La gêne de Clem fit tout comprendre à Livaï en un éclair : il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé d'être remboursé, il avait sans doute estimé que le livre n'était qu'un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Livaï ne croyait pas aux cadeaux ; rien n'était gratuit dans les bas-fonds, il l'avait appris dès l'enfance. Aussi saisit-il la main de Clem et y glissa-t-il l'argent de force.

\- "Arrête de faire des manières. J'te l'devais, non ?"

\- "T'étais pas obligé, tu sais, j'aurais préféré qu'tu l'gardes et qu't'en manques pas !"

\- "Ca marche pas comme ça. J'l'aurai eu sur la conscience."

Il remarqua que tous les occupants de la planque les écoutaient et les regardaient avec attention, et Livaï se sentit embarrassé. Il avait envie de partir mais Clem le prit par la main en lui disant :

\- "Tu peux rester encore un peu ? J'ai un truc à t'montrer, j'voudrais ton avis..."

\- "Ok... mais pas trop longtemps..." se résigna Livaï, en hésitant juste une minute.

A son grand étonnement, Clem l'emmena vers la pièce dont il était sorti, et il constata bien vite que c'était une chambre. Il angoissa légèrement à l'idée que Clem put se montrer si direct et de devoir le repousser sans ménagement pour le punir de son audace. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui inspirait la confiance, et Livaï se sentit prêt à voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, quoi que ce fut...

Clem ferma la porte derrière lui, soigneusement, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. C'était une salle assez petite, avec un lit dans un coin, une table et une chaise, un placard à vêtements, le tout éclairé à la bougie. Livaï se rappela alors que Clem travaillait le bois, et il ne douta pas qu'il avait tout conçu lui-même.

\- "Ici, on sera plus tranquilles, les autres nous materont pas", prononça Clem à voix basse.

Il reprit la main de Livaï et le guida vers le fond de la chambre, vers le lit. Livaï se raidit. Il s'apprêtait à remettre Clem à sa place quand le garçon se pencha en avant, passa le bras sous le lit et en tira une grande malle. Il l'ouvrit et en révéla le contenu à son invité. Livaï écarquilla les yeux.

Rangées les unes à côté des autres, dans un ordre apparemment étudié, s'étalaient de délicates figurines de bois. Elles représentaient essentiellement des animaux, que Livaï n'avaient vus que dans les livres, mais aussi divers objets, d'une facture assez raffinée. Les sculptures vernies brillaient légèrement à la lueur des bougies que Clem avait allumées à son réveil. Fasciné, Livaï se saisit d'un petit cheval façonné en plein galop, et admira les membres parfaitement sculptés, les muscles arrondis, les naseaux frémissants... Tous les détails étaient là, plus vrais que nature. La qualité de l'ouvrage le stupéfia, mais il fut surtout ému par le parfum de curiosité enfantine qui s'en dégageait, comme si Clem avait voulu retranscrire dans cette matière brute un peu de la vie qui régnait à la surface, et qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Car cette malle regorgeait d'autres animaux dont il ignorait même s'ils existaient vraiment.

\- "C'est... très joli", ne put s'empêcher de dire Livaï, penché sur l'épaule nue de Clem.

\- "Oui, pas vrai ? C'est mon passe-temps ! Mais y a une autre pièce que j'voulais t'montrer."

Il s'empara d'une plus grosse sculpture enveloppée de papier journal et révéla une magnifique tasse à thé, en bois bien sûr. Il la tourna un peu à la lumière pour que Livaï puisse en apprécier les détails ; le bord était légèrement recourbé comme une corolle, et l'anse était elle-même entièrement sculptée de fleurs délicates.

\- "Avant d'la vernir, j'voulais savoir si tu la trouvais bien ; tu m'as l'air d'un expert !" s'écria Clem joyeusement.

Livaï prit la tasse avec précaution et la douceur du bois entre ses doigts lui parut très agréable. Il la tourna dans sa main et apprécia les milles détails que Clem avait ajouté un peu partout, comme si l'artiste avait sculpté au gré de sa fantaisie sans idée précise en tête. Il se dirigea vers la table, posa la sculpture dessus et constata qu'elle était bien équilibrée. Elle invitait à y verser les breuvages les plus chers et les plus délicieux...

\- "Elle m'a l'air parfaite", annonça Livaï en se redressant. "Mais quelle idée ; sculpter une tasse..."

\- "J'l'avais jamais fait, c'est pour ça ! J'aime bien essayer des nouveaux trucs !"

\- "Tu comptes t'en servir ?"

\- "Pourquoi pas ? Mais ce sera la tasse des invités !"

Clem lui envoya un clin d'oeil et Livaï lui sourit. Il n'en revenait pas des prétextes qu'il était capable d'inventer uniquement pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais à vrai dire, il ne parvenait pas à deviner si c'était réellement un prétexte ou bien une vraie passion pour son travail qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Clem ; sans doute un peu des deux...

\- "J'voulais t'parler d'autre chose, en fait, mais il fallait pas qu'les autres entendent..."

Ca y était, il allait lui poser la question, essayer de le séduire, peut-être même le coucher de force sur son lit en espérant arriver à ses fins, et Livaï s'y prépara.

\- "C'est un peu gênant...", balbutia Clem. "J'veux pas qu'tu m'paies pour le livre ; c'est pas la peine, c'était un cadeau en fait."

\- "Rien n'est gratuit, tu veux forcément quelque chose en échange", prononça Livaï d'un ton plus dur.

\- "Et bien, j'avais pensé qu'tu pourrais... Aaah, ça m'dérange de t'demander d'faire ça, ça va sans doute t'ennuyer..."

\- "Demande toujours."

Livaï s'apprêta à rétorquer cruellement à la proposition qu'il devinait vaguement, mais Clem le prit au dépourvu :

\- "Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à lire ?"

Livaï se détendit d'un coup, abasourdi par la demande. Il n'avait pas du tout anticipé cela !

\- "T'es sûr que... enfin, c'est bien c'que tu veux ?"

Au fond, il se sentait presque déçu que Clem ne se soit pas montré plus prévisible ; déçu et même légèrement... vexé...

\- "Ouais", affirma Clem en s'asseyant sur son lit. "J'm'rends compte que c'est un avantage de savoir lire et compter ici. Ca m'donnerait un avantage si j'veux un jour former un gang."

\- "Sans rire ?"

\- "Il faut être prêt à tout. On sait pas d'quoi demain sera fait", déclama Clem solennellement.

\- "Joliment dit."

Livaï s'assit à son tour sur le lit et regarda Clem. Il n'y avait aucune duplicité en lui, sa demande était parfaitement claire et ses yeux bruns foncés ne cachaient rien.

\- "Pourquoi tu n'demandes pas à ton pote, celui qui sait lire et compter ?"

\- "Furlan a pas d'patience avec moi ! Et puis il explique pas très bien. Il doit pas avoir la bonne méthode."

\- "Je l'ai peut-être pas non plus."

\- "Au moins, on aura essayé. T'es la deuxième personne que j'connais à savoir faire ça. Considère cela comme un remboursement. Si tu t'lasses, ou qu'j'suis trop nul, t'auras qu'à laisser tomber !"

Clem reprit dans sa poche l'argent que Livaï lui avait donné et le lui rendit.

**...**

Il fut convenu que Livaï se rendrait deux fois par semaine à la planque de Clem afin de lui dispenser son savoir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur cet emploi du temps. Il lui reviendrait de stopper ou non les leçons à sa convenance, mais Clem lui avait assuré qu'il serait un élève appliqué. Livaï ne se faisait guère d'illusion ; sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il était difficile d'apprendre à lire à un adulte, qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre dès le plus jeune âge. Il était peut-être trop tard pour Clem, mais il voulait bien essayer. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de rester en sa compagnie, et cela lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Le premier jour, Livaï vint avec des livres sous le bras, afin de déterminer sur quels sujet ils pourraient travailler. La politique était chiante comme la mort, aussi jeta-t-il son dévolu sur les quelques livres pour enfants qu'il possédait, dont les textes n'étaient pas trop difficiles et axés principalement sur la description des animaux les plus communs à la surface. Il avait lui-même commencé avec de tels ouvrages.

Les gars du groupe ne se rendirent même pas compte de sa visite ; il se présenta à une porte dérobée située à l'arrière de la piaule de Clem qui donnait dans la ruelle derrière la planque. Il alla s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que tous ces garçons auraient pu penser s'ils avaient su ; se doutaient-ils de ce qui se passait derrière cette porte close, quand leur chef s'isolait ?

Assis sur le lit de Clem, Livaï commença par lui apprendre les syllabes et à quels sons elles correspondaient. Clem articulait lentement, et Livaï lui montrait alors un mot dans lequel ce son était écrit. Dès la première leçon, Clem parvint à reconnaître assez bien trois syllabes simples et à les retrouver dans le livre quand il les voyait. Il avait cependant du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par les images et ils restèrent parfois plusieurs minutes à les regarder, épaule contre épaule, en faisant des commentaires amusants. Quand la leçon fut terminée, Clem le fit sortir par la même porte, prétextant qu'il voulait éviter qu'une certaine personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Livaï devina de qui il s'agissait.

Le deuxième jour, Livaï constata que Clem était plus dissipé et disposé à parler de choses et d'autres au lieu de se concentrer sur la leçon. Il avait entamé une nouvelle sculpture, basée sur une des images de son livre, et Livaï le regarda un moment, assis à sa table, lui expliquant les subtilités de ce travail minutieux. Il s'y intéressa beaucoup, mais il devait aussi se préoccuper de l'avancement de son élève. Il le força à revenir s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui et quand Clem se laissa tomber avec enthousiasme sur le matelas, son poids les entraîna tous les deux en arrière et ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte à se regarder dans les yeux. Livaï se demanda sérieusement si Clem avait abandonné l'idée de le séduire ou s'il la gardait dans un coin de sa tête pour la mettre en action le moment venu. Il s'en moquait ; il aimait pouvoir venir le voir quand il en avait envie, il aimait sa voix enjouée, son air bienveillant, ses manières parfois maladroites mais toujours pleines de bonne volonté.

Livaï finit par se dire que Clem était trop bon pour vivre ici. Que lui, bien plus que n'importe qui, aurait mérité une vie meilleure. Mais Clem semblait s'en satisfaire. Il ne ratait aucune bonne occasion de se faire plaisir. Hormis ce jour-là, quand Livaï s'était retrouvé allongé à côté de lui et qu'il s'était contenté de rire de sa maladresse au lieu de profiter de la situation.

Le troisième jour, les cours reprirent normalement et Clem mémorisa de nouveau quelques syllabes un peu plus difficiles. Quand il avait du mal, il sortait la langue au coin de sa bouche et fronçait les sourcils pour se concentrer ; cela amusait tellement Livaï qu'il ne pouvait que le fixer sans rien dire. Mais il finit par découvrir les limites de sa méthode. Si Clem voulait vraiment apprendre à lire efficacement, il lui faudrait aussi apprendre à écrire en parallèle. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure manière de mémoriser des mots entiers.

Le quatrième jour, Livaï se pointa avec des rouleaux de parchemins, sa plume et son encrier. Il les posa sur la table et fit asseoir Clem. A la lueur de la bougie, il lui recommanda de recopier les mots qu'ils voyait, puis de les lire à haute voix. A la fin du cours, Clem était parvenu à écrire et répéter une phrase complète en associant soigneusement les lettres aux sons. Son écriture n'était pas assurée, mais il y mettait toute son énergie. Devant le parchemin noirci d'encre, Clem fut pris d'une soudaine émotion, semblant ne pas croire que c'était lui qui avait écrit cela. Livai savait que ce n'était qu'une petite victoire, mais l'émoi de son élève se communiqua à lui et il s'assit à côté de lui, en le tenant par l'épaule. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pour le féliciter, et Clem le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant de lui accorder son temps.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes joue contre joue, sans dire un mot, à apprécier seulement leur contact mutuel, puis Clem se leva, tout content, en brandissant le parchemin devant lui.

\- "J'ai vraiment écrit ça, c'est fou !"

Le cinquième jour, Livaï apprit à Clem d'autres mots et d'autres phrases, et il finit par comprendre le principe de la phonétique. Sa mémoire visuelle emmagasinait toutes ces informations et il parvint même à écrire une phrase inédite tout seul. Elle comportait encore des fautes, mais Livaï parvint malgré tout à la déchiffrer :

"_Merci de ton aide, tu es une belle personne et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi_."

Livaï ne sut que dire devant cette confession. Clem se faisait sans doute de fausses idées sur lui, en prétendant qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en persuader lui-même. Il avait perdu tellement de gens... Ils étaient morts ou l'avaient abandonné... S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, sa mère ne serait pas morte, Kenny ne l'aurait pas laissé, Betti ne serait pas partie.

"_J'suis pas une belle personne_", pensa-t-il alors amèrement. "_Toi, tu l'es_."

Il n'eut pas le courage d'écrire cette pensée pour la lui faire lire. Une partie de lui voulait que Clem continue d'y croire même si c'était hypocrite.

Il restait encore beaucoup de travail à abattre, mais Clem avait assimilé les bases assez rapidement. Livaï ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps nécessaire, il ne soit un jour à son niveau, mais quelque chose l'effrayait un peu. Ses sentiments se précisaient, et il avait peur de les laisser s'exprimer. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, seuls dans cette chambre, sans que rien ne se soit jamais passé. Il trouvait cela à la fois étrange et frustrant. Tout autre garçon que Clem, ouvertement attiré par lui comme il l'était, serait passé à l'attaque depuis longtemps. Dans ce genre de situation, quand les choses étaient claires, il arrivait à Livaï de prendre l'initiative et d'imposer son désir à son partenaire hésitant, mais ici, il n'était sûr de rien. Il aimait être avec Clem mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'attirance ou de franche amitié virile.

Quand il vint le sixième jour, Clem était occupé à sculpter sa figurine, avec une tasse de thé devant lui. Elle représentait un oiseau aux ailes déployées, et il se plaignit de la difficulté à sculpter des plumes. Comprenant que son élève ne changerait pas d'objectif avant d'avoir réussi son tour de force, Livaï s'assit sur le lit et resta à le regarder, sans le déranger, sirotant lui-même son thé tiède, dans la tasse en bois fleurie. Clem y mettait tant de passion que des perles de sueur se mirent à couler sur la table. Livaï se leva, prit la figurine des mains de Clem et épongea son front avec son propre mouchoir - insigne honneur qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à quiconque.

\- "Et si tu m'apprenais à sculpter ?" lui proposa-t-il.

\- "Tu sais manier l'couteau, pas vrai ?"

\- "Oui, mais... pas pour faire ça. Tu peux m'montrer ?"

Clem tendit à Livaï un morceau de bois brut et lui demanda de visualiser ce qu'il voulait faire. Livaï n'avait pas d'idée, trop absorbé par le profil séduisant de son professeur, et se mit à tailler un peu au hasard, en espérant qu'une forme se dégagerait. Mais il devait être trop brutal car Clem vint à son secours en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il plaça le couteau convenablement entre ses doigts et lui montra comment tailler le matériau sans l'agresser. Livaï s'était toujours servi des lames dans le but de se défendre, de tailler la chair, de couper et blesser, jamais pour faire de l'art. Qu'est-ce que Kenny penserait de lui ?

\- "Comme ça, regarde."

Clem guida sa main sur l'éclat de bois, doucement, en la caressant presque, et Livaï sentit sa chair s'embraser... Cela faisait longtemps que la proximité d'un corps masculin ne lui avait fait cet effet... L'odeur du thé qui imprégnait la pièce le fit se sentir comme chez lui, la lueur chaude des bougies les rapprochait, et la chaleur des mains de Clem rendait sa propre peau plus souple, plus tendre, plus réceptive...

Il entrelaça un moment ses doigts dans les siens, attendant qu'il réagisse enfin, qu'il se rende compte une fois pour toutes qu'il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans le jeu qu'ils jouaient depuis des jours, et que toutes ces heures passées ensemble n'avaient été qu'un prélude à autre chose, quelque chose que Livaï avait craint au début mais qu'il désirait par-dessus tout à présent.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se comporter avec lui comme avec ses anciens amants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ? Avait-il imaginé dès le départ l'attirance de Clem pour lui ? Ou bien Clem attendait-il réellement qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Non, Clem n'était pas du genre à attendre, il prenait ce qui s'offrait à lui sans hésiter. Livaï avait-il été trop subtil ? Devait-il se montrer plus entreprenant ?

Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux - il en avait fini depuis longtemps avec ce sentiment-là - mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne se comportait pas trop timidement face à lui. Timide, lui ?

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur l'épaule de Clem et ferma les yeux. Il apprécia le muscle tendu sous sa tête ; il connaissait sa propre force, et aimait sentir celle de ses partenaires en retour, il n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec un garçon incapable de se faire respecter ou de lui dire non. Chez Clem, la force et la douceur cohabitaient. Cette douceur était le problème. Aucun de ses amants n'avait été doux. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé du reste ; il ne cherchait pas cela avec eux. Le sexe était un rapport de force auquel on acceptait ou non de se soumettre, en se glissant dans un rôle ou un autre, le temps nécessaire. Livaï avait toujours eu le choix, contrairement à sa mère. Un rapport de force, oui... Et pourtant, une autre petite voix venue de son passé, associée à une flamme rouge et à des bras aimants et protecteurs, vint remuer son coeur avec ses mots :

"_Le sexe, c'est pas sale, quand on aime_."

La naïveté de cette déclaration le fit sourire avec nostalgie. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, à l'amour. Il lui avait toujours fait plus de mal que de bien. Le sexe sans amour, c'était moins compliqué. On jouait moins gros, on pouvait se carapater quand on voulait, il n'y avait pas de prise de tête compliquée.

Livaï ne voulait plus aimer. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Clem pensait la même chose. C'était peut-être ça qui le bloquait. Il avait gagné un ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais l'amitié, n'était-ce pas déjà de l'amour ? Betti avait été sa seule amie, et elle était devenue son amante ; il peinait donc à faire la différence...

Il se posait ces questions en rentrant chez lui et elles hantèrent encore ses songes quand il décida d'essayer de dormir.


	5. CHAIR (mai 833)

**CHAIR**  
**mai 833**

Le septième jour, Livaï se présenta comme à son habitude à la porte dérobée de la chambre de Clem et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il toqua encore, plus fort, et la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Clem était-il absent ? Il contourna la planque et hésita un moment à se présenter à l'entrée principale, ignorant qui lui ouvrirait. Ses visites étaient demeurées secrètes depuis le début et il souhaitait conserver cette discrétion. Mais il y avait peut-être quelque chose de grave ; Clem pouvait être malade ou blessé...

On lui ouvrit la porte avec circonspection et il pénétra dans la pièce de vie. Il aperçut le jeune Furlan assis à la table en train de compter des billets et des pièces ; le garçon lui jeta un regard furtif tout en essayant de dissimuler le magot. Livaï savait qu'il gérait les comptes du groupe, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ces gars pouvaient laisser leur fric entre les mains d'un autre. Livaï ne se risquerait jamais à une chose pareille.

Il faisait chaud dans la maison. Le temps avait changé brutalement depuis deux jours et l'air était lourd et humide dans les bas-fonds. Il sentait le dos de sa chemise coller à sa peau, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Il demanda si Clem était là mais on lui répondit qu'il était sorti avec Egon et n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Livaï se raidit ; il devrait peut-être s'éclipser un moment et revenir plus tard. Il avait compris que Clem n'était pas si naïf concernant son ami violent et qu'il avait tout fait jusqu'à présent pour lui cacher ses aller et venues. Mais Egon avait bien dû en entendre parler, les secrets survivaient rarement dans un groupe. Et puis il ne voulait pas se débiner ; si une bagarre devait éclater, ils règleraient ça dehors.

Il s'assit dans le vieux canapé sans y avoir été invité - en s'assurant au préalable que le revêtement était assez propre - et croisa les jambes avec désinvolture. Personne ne lui proposa à boire. Tous le scrutaient avec une crainte respectueuse, persuadés qu'il était l'amant de leur chef ; Livaï aurait souri de la situation si toutes ces paires d'yeux n'avaient pas été braquées sur lui. S'ils savaient réellement ce qui se passait entre eux, ils ne seraient pas si crispés.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol derrière la porte, ainsi que des éclats de voix. Deux hommes entrèrent - Clem et Egon, les bras chargés de paquets - et les habitants de la planque reprirent leurs occupations habituelles. Egon tomba en arrêt quand il le vit, lâchant presque son chargement sous le choc, et Clem posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le calmer.

\- "Relax, mec, t'as pas besoin d't'énerver..." susurra-t-il.

\- "Qu'est-c'qu'il fout là ?!"

\- "J'l'ai invité, alors pas d'scandale, d'accord ?"

Egon grinça des dents en se retenant de fondre sur Livaï, qui se leva lentement du canapé. Clem avait voulu éviter cette confrontation, mais elle devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. Livaï resta calme, neutre, sans provocation, et attendit que Clem l'autorise à se diriger vers sa chambre. Les deux garçons allèrent s'isoler comme à leur habitude et sitôt la porte refermée, ils entendirent un coup sourd donné contre un des murs du salon, puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Clem ferma les yeux et se frappa le front.

\- "Désolé", dit Livaï. "J'pensais pas qu'vous seriez ensemble dehors..."

\- "J'ai pas réussi à trouver d'excuse pour pas y aller. J'crois qu'il voulait découvrir tout ça lui-même, il savait qu'tu venais à cette heure, un des gars a dû s'en rendre compte et lui dire..."

\- "Voilà c'qui arrive quand on accorde sa confiance, la trahison est vite arrivée..."

\- "J'leur en veux pas, après tout, ils crèchent ici aussi, non ?"

Clem alla s'affaler sur une chaise et s'accouda à la table.

\- "Egon est... enfin, il te déteste, j'crois. Le prends pas mal. Il est... un peu instable émotionnellement."

\- "J'avais remarqué."

\- "Il supporte pas qu'j'ramène des garçons à la maison. Il croit qu'toi et moi... enfin, tu vois..."

\- "A peu près. Pourquoi tu tolères ce type près d'toi s'il ne supporte pas ton mode de vie ?"

\- "C'est mon ami, on s'connaît depuis si longtemps ! On a tout fait ensemble ! J'serais paumé sans lui, et lui sans moi..."

\- "Il t'aime pas s'il t'accepte pas comme t'es."

\- "C'est pas si simple..."

Livaï prit place à côté de lui et alluma une bougie. La lueur dorée souligna les traits inquiets de Clem et ajouta encore quelques degrés à la température de la pièce.

\- "Que veux-tu qu'je t'enseigne aujourd'hui ?"

\- "Dis-moi comment tu fais pour vivre seul...", souffla Clem. "Parce que moi j'peux pas, et parfois j't'envie..."

\- "J'ai pas d'solution..."

\- "Si tu peux pas m'dire comment, dis-moi au moins pourquoi..."

Livaï n'aimait pas trop parler de lui, c'était un sujet qui l'ennuyait, mais Clem le mettait en confiance. Une perle de sueur dégoulina de la tempe du garçon et disparut dans le col de sa chemise. Il eut envie de l'essuyer lui-même...

\- "J'aime pas les autres", commença Livaï. "S'attacher aux gens apporte que des problèmes. Quand quelque chose arrive, j'peux m'en prendre qu'à moi..."

\- "Avoir des amis peut t'éviter pas mal de problèmes, justement..."

\- "Ca vaut pas l'coup. J'me débrouille seul. Et j'veux rien devoir à personne."

\- "Avoir une présence à tes côtés... ça t'tente pas ?"

\- "Seulement quand j'le veux."

Clem se triturait les doigts, il voulait lui demander quelque chose de plus personnel.

\- "J'ai entendu... certaines choses à ton sujet... J'sais pas si c'est vrai...

\- "Quelles choses ? J'en ai entendues d'belles aussi..."

\- "Certains disent que... t'es du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui...", balbutia Clem, très gêné. "J'veux pas être impoli ! C'est juste que... c'est pas l'impression qu'tu m'donnes !"

Livaï se détourna, pas vraiment étonné de la déclaration. Il plongea ses yeux dans les flammes de la bougie. Son dos était trempé de transpiration.

\- "Faut pas toujours croire c'que les gens disent. J'aime la compagnie d'ceux qu'je choisis, c'est tout."

\- "Pas... avec n'importe qui, alors ?"

\- "J'ai mes têtes. Et j'suis plutôt exigeant", ajouta Livaï malicieusement.

Il avait vraiment trop chaud. Il se leva de table et alla dans un coin de la pièce afin de retirer sa chemise.

\- "Le sexe est un passe-temps comme un autre", continua-t-il sans regarder Clem. "C'est pas mon préféré, mais j'y trouve mon compte quand même."

Il se retourna et constata que Clem le fixait avec des yeux brillants. Il se mordit la lèvre et pensa qu'il le trouvait effroyablement désirable, avec son air timide et choqué. A se demander s'il n'était pas encore puceau... Livaï revint vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- "On a l'impression qu'c'est la première fois qu'tu vois un mec à moitié nu", commenta-t-il.

\- "Bien sûr que non, mais... avec toi, c'est pas comme avec les autres...", souffla Clem en lui prenant les doigts.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'spécial ?"

\- "T'essaies d'paraître dur, mais y a en toi une gentillesse qu'tu veux cacher... Tu la considères peut-être comme une faiblesse mais j'crois qu'tu devrais pas."

\- "Y a rien d'bon en moi."

\- "C'est faux, tu t'préoccupes des gens."

La seule chose qui préoccupait Livaï en ce moment était de réussir à déboutonner la chemise de Clem. Le garçon ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et saisit une de ses mains pour presser ses doigts contre sa bouche.

\- "Y a quelque chose de très pur en toi", conclut Clem en caressant sa main.

\- "Y a plus rien d'pur en moi depuis longtemps. Tu veux qu'j'te montre ?"

Il se pencha sur Clem et embrassa son cou humide. Le garçon se cambra en arrière en soupirant. Livaï fit serpenter sa main sous sa chemise et elle glissa le long de ses épaules. Le vêtement atterrit avec légèreté sur le sol. Les lèvres de Clem effleurèrent son front et envoyèrent des décharges d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il se redressa, plein d'un désir qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant des jours, et ravi de constater que son partenaire répondait favorablement à ses sollicitations. Il lécha délicatement les lèvres de Clem avant que celui-ci ne se décide à participer activement à son tour.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, finalement.

Clem le fit assoir sur ses genoux afin de le manger de baisers, mais Livaï voulait passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. Il n'aimait pas les grandes déclarations et les longs préliminaires. Il réussit à lui échapper et le tira par la main vers le lit. Clem s'y laissa tomber, encore indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire.

\- "T'es toujours si timide avec tes amants ?", demanda Livaï en s'attaquant à ses bottes avant de se déshabiller.

\- "Non... Excuse-moi, j'suis juste... un peu surpris...", répondit Clem, hypnotisé par ses vêtements qui disparaissaient.

\- "Arrête de t'excuser. Fais avec moi comme tu fais avec eux."

Livaï fit glisser son pantalon par terre, retira son slip avec un doigt, et laissa Clem le contempler un moment. Le garçon posait sur lui des yeux enflammés et ses mains se tendirent pour le toucher. Il suivit des doigts les ombres qui dansaient sur la chair de Livaï, puis saisit dans ses bras ce corps offert, savourant sa douceur, appréciant ses courbes... Sa joue un peu râpeuse se posa sur le ventre de Livaï et celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux avec une certaine tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se força à arrêter, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller à la sensiblerie. Il voulait éviter que des sentiments gênants ne s'installent...

Il allongea Clem sur le lit, qui se laissa faire dans un premier temps. Il déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et tira sur le vêtement qui se retrouva bloqué aux chevilles par ses chaussures. Clem essaya de les retirer avec empressement et Livaï s'amusa de ses gestes maladroits ; le pantalon alla vite atterrir sur la chaise derrière Livaï. Ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, plus rien ne faisant obstacle à leur désir, et Clem perdit alors toute réserve. Il renversa Livaï sur le dos, qui apprécia le changement de position, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait jamais laissé un amant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Réflexe d'auto-défense, sans doute.

La bouche de Clem laissait des empreintes brûlantes sur sa chair... mais ses gestes étaient trop tendres, trop attentionnés ; Livaï l'obligea à se montrer plus brutal en luttant un peu contre lui, en essayant de le repousser ; il aimait sentir cette force se mesurer à la sienne, tenter de prendre le dessus et n'y parvenir que selon son bon plaisir. Il aimait céder sous l'assaut d'un amant excité déployant tous ses moyens pour le soumettre. Il aimait aussi perdre parfois volontairement le contrôle des choses, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait le récupérer quand il le voulait. Il allait laisser Clem penser qu'il gérait la situation pendant un moment pour l'exciter encore un peu, puis il lui imposerait de nouveau sa domination, comme il le faisait toujours.

Les draps ne tardèrent pas à s'entortiller autour de leurs corps en sueur. Il sentait le désir vibrant de Clem contre son ventre... Livaï repoussa la mèche rebelle du visage de son amant, mais voyant qu'elle retombait toujours obstinément sur son nez, il détacha ses cheveux ; les boucles brunes s'étalèrent sur son dos et ses épaules, transformant la physionomie de Clem du tout au tout. Avec la cicatrice qu'il arborait sur l'arête du nez, il semblait plus âgé et moins timide... Ne pouvant plus attendre, Livaï enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, agrippa ses épaules, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- "T'as envie d'moi ?..."

\- "T'imagines pas à quel point...", murmura Clem en plaquant les poignets de Livaï sur le lit.

\- "Alors prends-moi..."

**...**

Clem cligna des yeux dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre. Les bougies s'étaient consumées depuis longtemps et il entendait vaguement le bruit de voix de l'autre côté de la porte. La pièce sentait la sueur et le sexe. Il remua sous le draps enroulé autour de lui et heurta le bras de quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et contempla le visage paisible de Livaï, endormi à moitié sur son torse, à moitié sur l'oreiller. C'était de là que provenait la chaleur qu'il avait sentie au moment de reprendre ses sens.

Il avait quelques souvenirs très précis de la fin de soirée et de la nuit qui avait suivie ; de leurs gestes brutaux et passionnés, de leur désir sans cesse ravivé au point qu'ils n'avaient dû fermer l'oeil que peu de temps auparavant. Infatigable, Livaï l'avait parfois mené au bout de ses forces, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. La légère douleur qu'il sentait dans ses membres n'était pas désagréable et lui rappelait qu'il venait de vivre la nuit la plus torride de sa courte existence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Livaï soit si habile et si... féroce. Il lui avait montré des choses qu'il n'avait jamais tentées auparavant... Des choses qui avaient même laissé des traces sur son corps.

Il se rapprocha de son amant et caressa sa joue. Il devait être épuisé ! Son corps nu se trouvait au-dessus du draps, allongé sur le côté, et ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller de travers. Le lit n'était pas adapté pour deux personnes aussi s'étaient-ils casés dans cet espace à leur manière. Clem s'étonna presque que sa couche n'ait pas rendu l'âme...

Livaï remua dans son sommeil. Il lui caressa l'épaule, attendant qu'il se réveille. Mais il pouvait continuer à le regarder ainsi pendant des heures. La bouche de son amant se tordit un peu, ses sourcils se contractèrent, ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap, et Clem sentit l'envie irrépressible de le protéger. Il savait que Livaï n'en avait pas besoin, mais ce sentiment ne le quittait pas.

Il prêta l'oreille aux bruits de l'autre côté. Il ne distinguait pas une voix en particulier mais il n'entendait pas celle, tonitruante, d'Egon. Il en soupira de soulagement. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il devait s'attendre à une tempête, alors autant s'y préparer. Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'Egon était capable de faire ; un de ses anciens amants avait payé le prix fort pour avoir passé la nuit ici ; deux côtes cassées tout de même. Il ne voulait pas qu'Egon moleste Livaï.

Celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux et le fixa avec intensité. On devinait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres ; Clem connaissait bien ces lèvres à présent, même si Livaï avait tenté de les lui dérober à chaque fois ; il semblait ne pas apprécier les baisers trop longs... Sa bouche exprimait en un éclair tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit entre eux et appelait encore à la luxure la plus débridée... Mais ils étaient bien fatigués tous les deux.

Clem se tourna de l'autre côté, se pencha et attrapa près de son lit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en restait deux, signe que le hasard n'existait pas. Il en prit une et proposa l'autre à Livaï. Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude, et refusa :

\- "J'fume pas au pieu. Ca fout d'la cendre partout et ça peut cramer ta baraque. Crois-moi, j'sais d'quoi j'parle."

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "J'ai failli crever dans un incendie."

\- "T'as dû avoir la trouille de ta vie !" s'écria Clem en allumant tout de même sa clope.

\- "Un peu, ouais."

\- "Tu risques rien, j'suis là. Vas-y, ça détend."

Livaï se saisit alors de la dernière cigarette et laissa Clem la lui allumer. Il resta sur le ventre, juste appuyé sur ses coudes, balançant nonchalamment ses jambes élancées d'avant en arrière, et contempla un moment le mur devant lui. Clem le laissa tranquille. Il savait qu'après l'amour, certaines personnes aimaient discuter et que Livaï ne se montrait loquace que quand il le voulait.

\- "C'était plutôt pas mal, non ?" commença enfin le garçon en le regardant en coin.

\- "Pas mal ? C'est pas les mots que j'emploierai, mais...", hésita Clem.

\- "Lesquels te conviendraient ?"

\- "Renversant, merveilleux, torride, acrobatique, haha ! Mon vocabulaire s'est étendu !"

Livaï souffla de la fumée de l'autre côté du lit, tout en retenant un rire.

\- "Désolé, j'espère pas t'avoir blessé...

\- "J'ai rien d'cassé ! C'qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils aient pu nous entendre..."

\- "On s'en fout, on a rien fait d'mal. Mais j'ai besoin d'un bon nettoyage", annonça Livaï en se touchant les bras. "J'rêve toujours d'une vraie baignoire..."

\- "Une baignoire ? Hmm, peu de chance d'en trouver une ici." Clem changea de sujet. "En tout cas, t'es vraiment inventif ! J'ai découvert des tas d'nouveaux trucs ! T'as appris ça où ?"

\- "J'ai eu des... professeurs...", articula Livaï tout bas.

\- "Des amants ? Combien ?"

\- "Ca t'intéresse ?"

\- "J'veux savoir, c'est tout. C'est un secret ?"

Clem attendit que Livaï se décide. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais il était curieux.

\- "J'sais c'qu'on raconte sur moi, tu m'l'as déjà dit et j'l'ai entendu ailleurs. C'est pas tout à fait faux. J'essaie d'allier l'utile à l'agréable."

\- "T'as... couché avec des chefs de gangs ?"

\- "La plupart sont pas plus âgés qu'toi. Mais comme j'suis un truand seul, j'dois m'faire des relations. Le sexe, c'est l'moyen idéal."

\- "Juste pour ça ?"

\- "Y a pas qu'ça, non", rétorqua Livaï. "J'aime ça d'temps en temps. Mais le faire juste pour le plaisir... disons, qu'ça peut m'traverser l'esprit, mais j'ai toujours une vue plus large, sur c'que ça peut m'rapporter. "

\- "T'avais des idées d'ce genre en couchant avec moi ?"

Livaï se tut, perdu dans ses pensées, et Clem ne voulut pas le relancer. Il comprit qu'un souvenir douloureux revenait à la surface...

\- "J'sais pas si... j'tiens ça d'ma mère", murmura-t-il en évitant la question de Clem. "Elle le faisait pas pour le plaisir, elle. Finalement, j'suis peut-être comme elle."

Clem comprit tout à coup et cela raviva son propre passé. Il caressa le dos de Livaï pour le réconforter, puis déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

\- "Dis pas ça. T'es pas comme ça."

\- "Peut-être que si. Et puis, après tout, c'est si important ?"

\- "Ca dépend. Ma mère était une prostituée elle aussi. J'pense comprendre ton point d'vue."

\- "La tienne aussi ?"

\- "Ouais, mais mon géniteur a assumé ses responsabilités et m'a reconnu. Mes deux parents s'aimaient. Ca a pas empêché ma mère de continuer à faire l'tapin après. Pour gagner d'l'argent. Mon père l'acceptait. Et moi, j'considérais ça comme normal."

\- "Comment tu peux être sûr qu'c'était ton père ?"

\- "Ben, j'sais pas. Il m'a reconnu comme son fils, alors pour moi c'est mon père... Ils sont morts tous les deux d'la peste... J'me souviens qu'après ça, des mecs en blancs sont venus dans les bas-fonds et m'ont injecté un truc dans les veines. J'ai failli y rester, j'avais déjà des cloques immondes..."

Clem montra à Livaï sa cuisse gauche sur laquelle s'étalait une cicatrice de forme ovale. Livaï se retourna et lui montra son propre souvenir de la peste, toujours là, sur son flanc.

\- "Wouaah, dément !" s'exclama Clem. "On l'a échappé belle, tous les deux..."

\- "T'as d'la chance d'avoir eu deux parents..."

\- "J'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse ! Ca s'est passé comment pour toi ?"

Livaï secoua la cendre de sa cigarette vers le sol en fronçant un peu le nez - il pensait déjà au nettoyage...

\- "J'ai été élevé par... un homme après la mort d'ma mère. J'étais tout petit... Il est arrivé comme par hasard et m'a sauvé la vie."

\- "Ton père ?"

\- "J'en sais rien, il me l'a jamais dit. Mais il connaissait ma mère. C'était un type plutôt connu à une époque. Kenny l'Egorgeur, ça t'dit quelque chose ?"

Clem se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

\- "Ouais, ça m'parle. C'était pas un tueur à gages ? T'as réellement grandi avec lui ? Wouah !"

Clem était impressionné que Livaï ait pu côtoyer une telle célébrité.

\- "Ca explique pas mal de choses !" s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

\- "Comme quoi ?"

\- "Tu manies bien l'couteau. Quoique pour ta force, j'ai pas d'explication."

\- "Kenny était très fort aussi."

\- "C'était peut-être vraiment ton père après tout. Où est-il maintenant ?"

\- "Disparu. Comme tous les autres."

\- "Les autres ?"

Clem comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Livaï écrasa son mégot contre le mur et se tourna vers lui, se rapprochant juste un peu.

\- "Les gens ne restent jamais avec moi. J'dois porter la poisse."

Il avait tourné sa tête à demi, comme s'il attendait que Clem lui flanque un coup. Il semblait triste soudain et c'était une émotion que Clem n'avait jamais vue chez lui. Il en fut troublé.

\- "J'suis sûr qu'tu portes chance, au contraire..."

\- "Dis pas d'connerie. Si c'était l'cas, ma mère serait pas morte et Kenny se serait pas barré."

\- "C'est la vie, des tas de choses pénibles se produisent, on y peut pas toujours grand chose, ça n'veut pas dire qu'c'est toi..."

\- "J'sais qu'c'est moi."

Livaï en semblait persuadé. Clem le serra dans ses bras.

\- "J'suis sûr que non, moi. T'as déjà dû faire l'bonheur d'quelqu'un."

\- "Qui ?"

\- "Moi, pour commencer !"

\- "Et tu crois qu'ça va durer toujours ? Qu'c'est le grand amour ?"

Livaï se débattit un peu dans ses bras et Clem le laissa s'éloigner, un peu perdu.

\- "Euh... j'sais pas", avoua-t-il. "C'est quoi pour toi, c'qui s'est passé cette nuit ?"

\- "Du bon temps à deux. C'était pas l'but ?"

\- "Si, mais..."

Clem se mit à trembler mais fit en sorte que Livaï ne le remarque pas. Il n'aimait pas trop le ton sur lequel il lui avait répondu...

\- "Tu as... jamais été amoureux ?" lui demanda-t-il.

\- "J'sais plus... Une fois peut-être. J'étais qu'un môme naïf."

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

\- "Disparue. Cette fille... j'sais pas c'qui lui est arrivé. Elle a pu s'tirer ou s'faire enlever, j'en sais rien."

\- "Tu l'as pas cherchée ?"

\- "Si, pendant des jours. Et après, j'me suis juré qu'on m'y reprendrait plus."

Livaï se redressa dans le lit, puis se leva et se dirigea vers ses effets éparpillés un peu partout. Il les récupéra, les observa en poussant un _ttcch _mécontent et commença à se rhabiller. Clem n'eut même pas la force de l'en empêcher.

\- "Tu sais, l'amour, c'est pas si mal."

\- "J'laisse ça aux autres."

\- "Mais toi aussi t'y as droit. Tout l'monde."

\- "Nan, c'est pas pour moi. J'sais pas aimer. Ceux qu'j'ai aimés se sont barrés ou sont morts."

\- "Tu pourrais réessayer..."

\- "T'es trop optimiste, toi. Un jour, ça t'apportera des emmerdes", analysa Livaï en fermant son pantalon.

Livaï ne lui avait pas paru si distant depuis leur réveil, et cela lui fit mal ; comme si ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait été rien de plus que...

\- "Eh ! ça va, non ?" s'inquiéta Livaï en venant se rassoir près de lui. "On s'est bien amusés, pas vrai ?"

\- "Oui, mais... j'aurai voulu en avoir un peu plus...", répondit Clem en essayant de le retenir près de lui.

\- "J't'ai rien promis du tout. On s'est plu, ça a fonctionné, pas d'quoi en faire un drame.

La froideur de son amant lui glaça même le coeur.

\- "Est-ce qu'on va s'revoir ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- "Tu veux dire sur le plan sexuel ? Désolé, j'couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne", répondit Livaï en passant sa chemise.

\- "On l'a déjà fait plus d'une fois..."

\- "J'ai pas quitté la piaule, ça compte que pour une fois."

Il laça ses bottes, assis sur la chaise, et regarda Clem à la dérobée.

\- "On peut rester amis, ça m'dérange pas...", proposa Livaï.

\- "J'peux pas rester ami avec toi après c'qu'on a fait..."

\- "Tu l'as bien fait avec Kayetan."

\- "Je vois, t'es au courant... Avec Kayetan, c'était pas pareil ! Avec toi, c'était..."

Livaï posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- "Dis pas des trucs que tu regretterais. Tu perds rien, j't'assure. Il vaut mieux rester loin d'moi. J'peux t'offrir une amitié occasionnelle si ça t'tente, mais n'attends rien de plus."

Il s'appêta à quitter la chambre par la sortie secrète, mais Clem se leva tout nu du lit et lui courut après. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort.

\- "Je sais qui tu es. Tu veux rester libre, ne t'attacher à personne... Tu veux plus souffrir, j'comprends ça. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous laisser une chance ?"

Livaï s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais il se retint. Lui-même compris que ce serait blesser Clem inutilement ; de plus il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- "T'habitue pas au bonheur", répondit Livaï. "Être heureux dans les bas-fonds cache toujours quelque chose. Les gens comme toi et moi, on y a pas droit."

Livaï se retourna dans ses bras, avec douceur, et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- "T'es un type bien. J'veux pas t'faire de mal", susurra Livaï.

Mu par une soudaine impulsion, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- "J'peux rester ton ami. Sinon, et bien... adieu."

\- "J'peux essayer... J'veux pas qu'tu sortes de ma vie..."

\- "Prends d'la distance et réfléchis. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on s'voit plus pendant quelques temps..."

\- "Peut-être..."

\- "Prends soin d'toi, et... fais gaffe à Egon. J'te l'ai pas dit mais... il est venu chez moi m'menacer. Il pourrait s'retourner contre toi un jour."

Livaï attrapa la nuque de Clem et le regarda par en dessous.

\- "Si c'tordu t'fait du mal, il le paiera."

\- "Tu tiens à moi finalement...", sourit Clem.

Livaï ne répondit pas et sa silhouette s'effaça au loin dans les ruelles des bas-fonds.


	6. COLERE (juin 833)

**COLERE**  
**juin 833**

Clem ne s'était toujours pas remis de son aventure avec Livaï, et encore moins de sa conclusion inattendue. Ils avaient été unis comme jamais, avaient discutés d'eux-mêmes, de leurs peurs, leurs envies, leur passé, comme un couple naissant. Puis en seulement un instant, Livaï s'était rhabillé et enfui, emportant avec lui une partie de son coeur. Clem en était presque à se demander si tout cela avait vraiment eu lieu.

Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il se sentait trahi ; Livaï ne lui avait rien juré, rien promis, à part cette seule nuit. Il pouvait même s'estimer heureux qu'il soit resté à ses côtés jusqu'au matin, il aurait pu se faire la malle pendant son sommeil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Rester amis ? Clem voulait bien essayer, mais il savait que ce serait perdu d'avance. On ne pouvait pas espérer un retour à l'amitié après ce qu'ils venaient de partager ; aucune de ses passades ne pouvait s'y comparer.

Livaï n'était pas revenu pour ses leçons de lecture. Clem avait continué à s'entraîner un peu tout seul, et avait noirci quelques pages de son écriture novice et sans doute pleine de maladresses. L'absence de son professeur lui pesait et lui ôtait toute inspiration. Pourtant, il aurait eu envie de lui écrire bien des choses...

Assis devant son verre de bière qu'il tournait rêveusement entre ses doigts, il faisait à peine attention à ses amis qui chahutaient. Les sons lui parvenaient assourdis, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une autre pièce. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il affichait une mine défaite depuis ce matin-là, et que tous faisaient en sorte de l'ignorer, tout en en devinant la raison. Egon se glissa sur la banquette près de lui et lui secoua le bras.

\- "Eh, vieux, remue-toi. Cette bière est encore à peu près fraîche."

\- "J'ai pas soif...

\- "T'as pas faim, t'as pas soif, tu vas finir par crever. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est l'autre con qui t'manque ?"

\- "Ne l'insulte pas.

\- "C'est bien ça !" éructa Egon. "Il est pas revenu à la planque, pas vrai ? Pourquoi t'as voulu m'cacher qu'il venait ?"

\- "J'voulais pas d'histoires."

\- "T'en auras quand même. Cet enfoiré mettra plus les pieds ici. Bon débarras."

Clem soupira avec bruit, ce qui énerva Egon.

\- "Arrête de souffler comme une pucelle qui attend le prince ! Tu crois qu'il va t'donner quoi qu'ce soit ?"

\- "Il m'a déjà donné c'qu'il pouvait...", murmura Clem, en regrettant immédiatement cet aveu.

\- "Hein ?!"

Clem comprit tout de suite qu'il en avait trop dit. Mais l'envie de partager cette déception avec quelqu'un le rongeait. Il avait juste choisi la mauvaise personne. Il fit mine de boire sa bière en essayant de sourire.

\- "J'ai soif finalement !" s'exclama-t-il en portant le verre à sa bouche.

\- "T'en as dit trop ou pas assez, là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné !?"

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient rassemblés.

\- "Laisse tomber, Egon, c'est pas tes oignons."

\- "Pas mes oignons ! Tout ce qui t'concerne me concerne ! Ca concerne toute la bande en fait !"

\- "Vous avez rien à voir avec ça, c'est entre lui et moi."

\- "Laisse-moi deviner : il t'a baisé et t'a laissé sur le carreau, pas vrai ?!"

\- "T'es pas obligé d'parler si fort !"

Clem sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Son meilleur ami, au lieu de le soutenir dans son amour déçu, lui faisait la leçon avec violence et sans aucune délicatesse. Il se sentit bien seul. Cependant, Furlan s'approcha de lui et, comprenant seulement la moitié de la situation, lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Egon continuait à vociférer.

\- "Tu t'prétends mon ami mais tu fais qu'm'gueuler dessus !" se rebella Clem.

\- "Peut-être qu'il a fait d'toi une couille-molle !"

\- "Parle pas de c'que tu connais pas !"

\- "J'fais pas qu'gueuler !" s'écria Egon en se levant. "J'vais aller lui casser la tronche si t'as pas l'cran d'y aller toi-même !"

\- "Je t'interdis d'faire ça !"

\- "Cogne-moi alors !"

Egon se dressa devant Clem, et l'écrasa de toute sa taille. Clem serra le poing, prêt à répliquer à cette provocation, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il savait qu'Egon n'avait pas toujours toute sa tête, et qu'il pouvait passer en quelques secondes de l'imbécile heureux au caïd violent. Le frapper ne ferait que le rendre encore plus furieux.

\- "Assis-toi, buvons notre bière, c'est du passé...", le supplia-t-il.

\- "J'vois bien à ta gueule qu'c'est pas du passé du tout ! Il t'a largué, hein ? Tant mieux, il était pas pour toi d'toute façon ! Mais faut qu'il paie !"

Egon se dirigea vers la porte et passa le seuil avant même que le reste du gang l'ait réalisé. Clem se précipita à sa suite et essaya de le rattraper. Egon marchait vite, avec un entrain et un enthousiasme malsains. Le groupe suivit à quelques mètres, curieux de voir comment les choses allaient se terminer.

**...**

Egon retrouva facilement le chemin de la planque de Livaï. Clem marchait à côté de lui et tentait à intervalles réguliers de le stopper, en se plaçant devant lui, en se pendant à son bras, en sautant sur son dos, mais Egon était dans un état second. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé son compte à l'amant indélicat de son ami. Il déboula dans le quartier où vivait sa cible et Clem se plaça sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

\- "Arrête-toi, fous-lui la paix !"

\- "C'est toi qui devrait l'tabasser pour c'manque de respect !"

\- "J'en ai pas besoin !"

\- "Ca t'ferait du bien, j't'assure ! Ca m'en fera à moi !"

Il secoua ses gros poings et se rua sur la porte de Livaï. Clem s'interposa une fois de plus.

\- "Si tu veux frapper sur cette porte, tu devras m'frapper d'abord !"

\- "Chiche !"

Il détendit son bras et ses phalanges s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres du visage de son chef.

\- "Tu pourras pas les tenir si t'oses pas t'battre, Clem. Tu t'feras laminer tôt ou tard."

\- "C'est pas vrai, on respecte tous Clem, pas vrai les gars ?", s'exclama Furlan.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec prudence. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait particulièrement Livaï et personne ne serait fâché de voir une belle bagarre. Mais Clem ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

\- "Les gars, aidez-moi à faire reculer cet imbécile."

Ils se rapprochèrent d'Egon, qui lutta contre eux sans trop de mal, quand la porte de Livaï s'ouvrit.

\- "C'est quoi, c'bordel ?", s'étonna-t-il en voyant cet attroupement devant sa planque.

\- "Une volée de baffes dans ta sale gueule !" cracha Egon.

Cela n'impressionna pas outre mesure le propriétaire de la sale gueule.

\- "Fais pas attention", expliqua Clem en faisait reculer Egon. "Il est saoul..."

\- "Absolument pas !" s'indigna le concerné.

\- "Ca m'dérange pas d'péter l'nez d'ce saoulard, si ça peut l'faire dégriser."

Clem se sentit un peu chamboulé. Il n'avait pas vu Livaï depuis des jours, et se trouver en face de lui lui procura une émotion à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Il aurait voulu que Livaï le regarde différemment, que quelque chose dans son attitude, dans les yeux qu'il posait sur lui, indique qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur nuit ensemble, que dorénavant ils partageaient au moins quelque chose d'unique. Mais Livaï ne lui offrit aucun de ces signes, comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger venu chahuter sur le pas de sa porte. Cela lui fit mal. Si mal que pendant un instant, il se sentit prêt à lui faire face et à lui coller un bourre-pif pour le faire réagir. Il chassa vite cette pensée. Il ne lui aurait fait du mal pour rien au monde. Il se résolut presque à admettre qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance, qu'il avait été vain d'imaginer que cette histoire puisse aller plus loin, que Livaï et lui s'étaient pris et donné ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher autre chose. N'était-ce pas déjà beaucoup, dans les bas-fonds ?

Et pourtant, une partie de lui espérait encore...

Il repoussa Egon avec force et celui-ci alla vaciller plus loin, en tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas se débiner face à Livaï, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était fort et savait se faire respecter. Encore une fois, il souhaitait l'impressionner.

\- "J'voulais te demander si tu comptais revenir pour continuer nos cours de lecture", annonça-t-il sur un ton tout à fait désinvolte qui cachait son état d'esprit. "T'as... tout laissé en plan, et j'pense avoir encore des trucs à apprendre..."

\- "T'as les bases, tu peux t'débrouiller maintenant", rétorqua Livaï.

\- "Hors de question qu'tu remettes les pieds chez moi !" cria Egon.

\- "La ferme, Egon, on t'a pas sonné", répondit Clem durement en ne lâchant pas Livaï des yeux.

Il n'en revenait pas de lui parler ainsi. Furlan émit un sifflement d'admiration, et Egon ne pipa mot.

\- "Ecoute pas c'qu'il dit", reprit Clem plus doucement. "T'es l'bienvenu."

\- "J'crois pas, non."

Livaï jeta un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Clem. Celui-ci devina qu'il regardait Egon.

\- "Personne s'en prendra à toi sous mon toit, j't'en donne ma parole d'honneur. Ils se tiendront tous à carreau."

\- "Hmm, j'y penserai peut-être alors..."

Pendant quelques secondes précieuses, Clem eut l'impression que Livaï se retenait de lui révéler ses véritables pensées, qu'il se bornait à répondre de façon neutre afin de donner le change et de ne pas trop s'exposer aux camarades de Clem qui voyaient et écoutaient tout. Bon sang, il voulait le revoir en tête à tête ! Il le fallait ! La flamme qu'il croyait mourante se raviva d'elle-même, et il se remit à espérer que son amant lui reviendrai, qu'il changerait d'avis et lui avouerait enfin ses sentiments.

Son coeur se gonfla quand il surprit le petit sourire en coin et le regard presque ingénu que Livaï lui offrit avant de refermer la porte ; comme une invitation, ou un défi lancé. Il se serait pendu à la poignée tout le reste de la journée pour un baiser... mais cela n'aurait pas été digne de lui. Livai attendait sans doute autre chose. De l'originalité, de l'imagination, de l'audace, quelque chose de tout à fait stupéfiant ! C'était dans ses cordes.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était fou amoureux de Livaï comme il ne l'avait jamais été de personne, et le revoir une seule fois avait suffit pour l'en convaincre. Il voulait le reconquérir, et pour cela il allait devoir recommencer de zéro.

Il chantonna dans sa tête cette chanson familière :

_Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,_  
_Je ne suis pas pire non plus_  
_J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_  
_J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui_  
_J'ai le droit d'être amoureux..._


	7. COEUR (juin 833)

**COEUR**  
**juin 833**

Il existait de nombreuses décharges dans les bas-fonds. La plupart des gens s'y rendaient pour jeter ce dont ils ne se servaient plus, ou pour y dénicher des objets encore en assez bon état afin de les retaper ou les recycler. Certaines zones du quartier nord - le plus délabré et isolé - étaient littéralement noyées sous ces amas de déchets à l'âge indéterminé, qui pourrissaient sur place et attiraient la vermine. On ne pouvait s'y aventurer sans une paire de bonnes bottes et de gants épais, au risque de se faire mordre par des rats ou griffer par des chats errants.

Clem se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à se trouver sur place ce jour-là ; des enfants cherchaient du métal afin de le revendre à des artisans, et des femmes solitaires traînaient comme des fantômes tristes parmi les décombres à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Clem, lui, cherchait quelque chose de très précis, qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr de trouver ici.

Il se dirigea vers un imposant monticule composé de meubles moisis. Il les écarta avec ses bras puis escalada un bureau vermoulu dont le revêtement verni n'était presque plus qu'un souvenir. Il avait placé un foulard sur son visage en cas d'émanations toxiques, car les habitants jetaient un peu de tout ; même ceux du dessus balançaient des ordures en bas.

Il dénicha quelques fauteuils éventrés, des chaises cassées, et même un vieux lit en fer forgé. Mais il cherchait autre chose. Un reflet de lumière sur une surface métallique attira son regard et il se laissa glisser le long d'une pente composée de débris d'armoires. Il tira sur sa trouvaille et parvint à dégager un bac de cuivre, qui avait sûrement dû servir à nettoyer le linge sale. Il soupira ; c'était trop petit pour ce qu'il comptait en faire. Il le rejeta de côté et continua dans cette direction jusqu'à buter sur un autre récipient du même genre, un peu plus grand, aux bords tordus comme s'il était allé au feu. Il découvrit l'objet entièrement et constata vite qu'un grand trou en perçait le fond. Il ne pourrait pas réparer ça, ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

Il fit encore quelques trouvailles du même genre mais finit par renoncer. Clem quitta la décharge bredouille et retira sa protection une fois sorti du quartier nord. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prospecter chez quelques-unes de ses connaissances pour savoir s'il pouvait se procurer ce qu'il cherchait à un prix pas trop élevé. Incertain, il dirigea ses pas vers la zone habitée du district.

**...**

Comme toujours, la bande de Kayetan était celle qui faisait le plus de profit dans le coin ; les autres revendeurs à la sauvette peinaient à lui faire concurrence. Clem se sentait heureux pour son ami que les affaires marchent si bien. Il se disait de plus en plus souvent que quand leur contrat sur le chantier serait terminé, ils pourraient bien s'y mettre aussi. Devenir un vrai gang de voleurs et refourguer la marchandise ici ; en faisant attention à ne pas gêner Kayetan, en vendant d'autres articles par exemple.

Les bas-fonds étaient devenus bien plus touristiques depuis que la ville s'était refait une beauté. Des gens du dessus, assez riches, venaient chercher le grand frisson parmi les miséreux et les déshérités de ce monde, et cela amenait forcément des proies plus nombreuses à voler. Mais de nouvelles boutiques avaient aussi ouvert leurs portes ; cela signifiait plus de cargaisons à transporter par les rues sordides et mal famées, et donc plus d'occasions de voler de la marchandise. La milice Rovoff faisait un peu le tampon pour calmer les honnêtes gens qui se plaignaient - ils n'insistaient jamais beaucoup, de peur que la bonne société ne soit informée de leurs incursions dans ces lieux sordides - tout en ménageant les bandes de truands afin que survive l'économie parallèle que certains avaient mise en place. Un équilibre précaire mais parfaitement entretenu maintenait tout ceci en vie ; si un seul élément venait à disparaître, tout s'écroulerait.

Clem remonta la rue en jetant tout de même des coups d'oeil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas déjà à portée de main. Mais seul Kayetan tenait un commerce digne de ce nom. Alors il traça jusqu'à son emplacement habituel.

Kayetan supervisait la mise en place de la marchandise comme à son habitude quand il repéra Clem. Il sortit de derrière l'étal et vint directement vers lui, la main tendue. Ils se saluèrent et le truand aborda tout de suite le vif du sujet.

\- "Bon, alors, comment ça s'passe pour toi ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "Bof, la routine", répondit Clem en accompagnant son ami dans l'entrepôt. "J'suis venu chercher quelque chose de spécial..."

\- "A voir ta tronche, t'as pas dû conclure avec Livaï..."

\- "Mais non, tu t'trompes ! C'est plus compliqué..."

\- "T'es pas son genre, c'est ça ? Pourtant, il semble se préoccuper d'toi..."

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Il est venu il y a deux jours pour m'prendre du thé. Et il m'a demandé d'tes nouvelles. J'en ai déduit que vous ne vous voyiez pas..."

\- "Ok, n'en dis pas plus, tu veux qu'j'te raconte, hein ?"

Clem n'avait aucune gêne à parler de ses déboires sentimentaux avec Kayetan. Il se dit même après réflexion que c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure personne avec laquelle en discuter. Kayetan l'emmena dans une petite pièce jouxtant l'entrepôt où il pouvait continuer à contrôler le travail de ses camarades, et proposa du thé à Clem.

L'amoureux déçu conta dans le détail ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Livaï - en gardant tout de même quelques petites choses pour lui - et Kayetan resta à l'écouter, les bras croisés, les genoux écartés, affalé sur sa chaise. L'histoire terminée, il resservit son ami en boisson et s'exclama :

\- "Et ben, quelle affaire ! Il est très exigeant, c'mec ! C'est vraiment un loup solitaire !"

\- "Un quoi ?"

\- "Laisse tomber, c'est une expression. En tout cas, ça m'paraît mort pour toi. Mais bon, au moins, tu t'es éclaté."

\- "C'n'est pas c'que j'veux", souffla Clem, les yeux dans son thé. "J'aimerais avoir plus... j'aimerai qu'on soit ensemble..."

\- "Bah, pourquoi faire ? Vous avez pas les mêmes aspirations. Tu sais comme moi qu'c'est pas parce qu'on s'accorde au pieu que tout l'reste peut rouler..."

\- "J'veux quand même essayer. J'ai des idées pour l'faire revenir. Et puis t'as dit qu'il t'avait demandé d'mes nouvelles, donc il est encore attaché à moi, pas vrai ?"

\- "Vous vous voyez pas sur le chantier ?"

\- "On dirait qu'il m'évite, et comme j'ai pas envie d'l'ennuyer, j'fais pareil."

\- "Vous faites une sacrée paire d'idiots..." soupira Kayetan en riant. "Ok, t'es amoureux, comme ça t'arrive souvent. J'te connais, Clem, t'as un coeur d'artichaut..."

\- "C'est pas comme les autres fois, j't'assure..."

\- "Bien, admettons. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?" demanda Kayetan en reprenant son attitude commerciale.

Clem repoussa sa tasse et resta un moment les coudes sur la table.

\- "J'voudrais lui donner quelque chose qu'il veut vraiment, quelque chose qui lui enverrait du rêve, tu vois ? Et qui lui donnerait envie d'me voir tous les jours..."

\- "T'as une idée ?"

\- "Oui ! Le matin de notre nuit ensemble, on a discuté, et il m'a avoué qu'il rêvait d'prendre un bain, dans une vraie baignoire, comme chez les richards, tu vois l'genre ?"

\- "Il a des goûts d'luxe, dis donc ! C'est rare, ces trucs-là !"

-"Tu veux dire qu'tu peux pas t'en procurer ?" devina Clem, déçu.

\- "Aucun de mes "fournisseurs" n'a ça en stock ; même à la surface, ça court pas les rues. Et dans les bas-fonds, personne n'en a l'usage. A part dans un hôtel ou un bordel peut-être... Tente ta chance là-bas."

Traduction : "_essaie d'en voler une si tu peux_". Mais Clem ne voulait pas de ces procédés. Il ne pouvait présenter à Livaï une baignoire volée, il aurait l'impression d'être un imposteur. Il aurait été prêt à sacrifier ses économies pour s'en procurer une, mais la dérober ne serait pas digne de ce qu'il ressentait pour Livaï. Il voulait faire les choses correctement, honnêtement. Cette sensation était si étrange...

\- "J'vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul alors...", conclut Clem en se levant.

\- "Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?"

\- "J'veux qu'ça vienne de mon coeur, tu vois ?" précisa Clem en se tapotant la poitrine. "Si j'peux pas l'acheter, il me reste qu'une option."

\- "Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Bon sang, t'es réellement accroc !"

\- "J'veux l'revoir. Et il ne reviendra pas sans une bonne raison..."

\- "Si t'allais toquer à sa porte simplement ? Il a peut-être aussi envie d'te voir."

\- "J'veux lui faire un cadeau..."

\- "Toi, quand t'as une idée fixe... Et s'il se lasse de tes cadeaux ? Tu vas finir par t'faire plumer !"

\- "J'aurais essayé. Au pire, j'la garderais pour moi !"

\- "Ecoute, si tu l'sens comme ça..."

Clem se dirigea vers l'extérieur en laissant Kayetan seul assis à sa table. Il le salua de la main et disparut rapidement, enfin fixé sur ce qu'il devait faire.

**...**

Le contremaître signala à tout le monde l'heure de la pause. Les ouvriers quittèrent le chantier, et laissèrent seul le bâtiment encore en construction. On pouvait déjà en deviner l'architecture intérieure, les futurs couloirs, chambres et salles de cours qui serviraient de refuge aux orphelins des bas-fonds. Le généreux mécène qui avait eu l'idée de construire tout ça devait être un doux rêveur pour penser que cela transformerait le visage de la ville souterraine.

Clem n'en saluait pas moins l'initiative. Presque tous les murs avaient été montés, une partie de la toiture également. C'était l'oeuvre des jeunes bras qui avaient survécu à la peste. Quand les individus s'associaient, des talents insoupçonnés se révélaient et devenaient utiles à tous. Il souhaitait voir cette oeuvre commune achevée ; mais un autre ouvrage accaparait son attention.

Il se glissa entre les solives posées de guingois contre le mur, enjamba quelques gravats et se retrouva sous le toit en construction. Il regarda en l'air pour apprécier le bon travail qu'il avait fourni puis ramena ses yeux au niveau du sol. Là, elles étaient là. Il s'approcha des fines planches qui avaient été laissées de côté et les plaça sous son bras. Discrètement, il alla les cacher dans un recoin où il pourrait venir les récupérer plus tard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, ce n'était pas du vol car ces planches étaient des chutes qui ne serviraient pas à la construction finale ; autant les utiliser pour lui-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui fallait un élément supplémentaire, et il savait où en trouver ; il avait volontairement omis d'apporter de quoi manger dans sa boîte-repas afin de pouvoir l'y cacher. Il se dirigea vers la remise à outils et repéra vite le seau muni d'un couvercle qu'il cherchait. Dedans se trouvaient des pains de paraffine, dont il avait absolument besoin pour son travail personnel. Cette substance venait de la surface et elle avait la propriété d'imperméabiliser à peu près tout. Il jugea que deux suffiraient et il les fit glisser dans sa boîte, comptant sur le fait que personne n'irait y regarder de plus près. Il se força à ne pas penser que cette fois, c'était du vol ; mais il espérait naïvement, sans trop y croire, que toute la paraffine ne serait pas nécessaire pour achever le toit.

Il avait à peine terminé qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il referma vite le seau et sa boîte, pleine de son larcin, se retourna, l'air de rien, et fit comme s'il récupérait sa veste dans les vestiaires des ouvriers. Il fit le tour du couloir ouest sur la pointe des pieds, espérant qu'on ne le verrait pas, quand il tomba en arrêt. A travers la grille en métal qui servait de repère visuel au futur mur du corridor en cours de construction, il aperçut une silhouette souple et élancée qui descendait les escaliers. L'individu s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et Clem reconnu alors Livaï, le nez au vent, les oreilles aux aguets, comme s'il chassait une proie. Il avala sa salive et essaya de s'en éloigner.

Mais ce fut inutile car Livaï l'aperçut. Il se dirigea lentement vers lui, en glissant presque sur le sol, et s'apprêta à contourner la grille de fer afin de se rendre aux vestiaires. Clem se déplaça à son opposé, les yeux fixés sur lui à travers le fin treillis métallique, et Livaï lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Il y avait un feu dans ces yeux-là... Clem se plut à penser qu'il était pour lui, et il sourit à Livaï à sa manière familière. Il serrait contre lui la boîte qui contenait les deux pains de paraffine, mais il aurait voulu se jeter sur la grille branlante, s'y agripper des deux mains, afin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et qu'il en était désolé... Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il rêvait souvent de lui, qu'il l'imaginait dans des situations si érotiques qu'en parler ici, là où des oreilles pouvaient l'entendre, aurait été le comble de l'indécence... Il voulait pouvoir le regarder encore un peu, sans dire un mot, sans le déranger... Juste rester là, et attendre qu'il lui dise de partir.

Livaï disparut dans le vestiaire et Clem résista à l'envie de l'y rejoindre, pour le voir encore, respirer son odeur, peut-être toucher sa main, par accident, comme ce premier jour où il avait réellement posé les yeux sur lui sans savoir que son coeur lui appartiendrait...

Il s'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Livaï n'avait pas dit un mot lui non plus. Il semblait dans l'attente. Sentait-il que Clem préparait quelque chose ? Etait-il curieux de savoir ce qu'il tramait ?

Il s'enfuit hors du chantier, rejoignant ses amis au bar, encore secoué par cette rencontre inattendue, dans ce bâtiment abandonné, si solitaire, si romantique... Son coeur battait la chamade à un rythme effréné, et il se mit à courir afin d'évacuer les émotions qui lui brûlaient les joues.

...

Il martela doucement le cerclage de fer qui maintenait ensemble les planches de bois. Les poignées étaient bien fixées et lui permirent de soulever la baignoire assez facilement. Il la transporta près de la porte de sa chambre afin de pouvoir l'y faire entrer quand il aurait terminé.

Clem s'était attelé à la fabrication de cette baignoire en bois dans la ruelle derrière la planque afin que les gars en voient le moins possible. Furlan l'avait déjà repéré mais il lui avait fait jurer de garder le silence ; Hagen aussi peut-être, il l'avait vu traîner dans le coin. Il mettait une bâche sur son ouvrage quand il n'y travaillait pas, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais ses amis étaient plus intelligents qu'ils en avaient l'air. L'essentiel était qu'Egon n'en sache rien ; s'il apprenait pour qui il fabriquait cette baignoire, il la détruirait de ses mains.

La cuve était de forme ovale, haute jusqu'à la taille de Clem. Il avait ajouté une petite marche permettant de s'assoir dedans en douceur. Il avait décidé de ne pas la peindre, afin de garder cette jolie couleur de bois si naturelle. Il n'avait jamais vu un arbre de sa vie mais en regardant les noeuds et les veines qui striaient les planches assemblées avec soin, il eut l'impression de pouvoir imaginer à quoi cela ressemblait vraiment. Il passa la main sur son ouvrage, s'assurant que le bois avait été parfaitement poncé et qu'aucune aspérité ne risquait de blesser Livaï. Il s'attaqua alors à la dernière étape : l'imperméabilisation. Il devait s'y prendre avec soin car s'il faisait cela mal, la baignoire serait inutilisable.

Il alla dans sa chambre chercher une bougie et un récipient, coupa quelques lamelles de paraffine, les mit dans le bol, puis plaça celui-ci au-dessus de la bougie. Les morceaux de paraffine fondirent vite et se changèrent en espèce de fluide visqueux sans couleur, très chaud. Clem prit un large pinceau, le trempa dans la mixture et se mit à badigeonner le fond de la baignoire avec entrain. Les planches avaient été assemblées de façon à ce qu'aucun interstice ne subsiste, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir appliquer plusieurs couches. Il douta un moment d'avoir assez de paraffine... Qu'importe, il en piquerait encore demain s'il le fallait.

Pendant qu'il peignait, il se mit à songer avec délice à la tête que ferait Livaï quand il lui montrerait sa baignoire. Au plaisir qu'il aurait à se glisser dans l'eau que Clem ferait couler dedans, grâce à la nouvelle pompe qu'il avait installée dans sa chambre en déviant la tuyauterie de la fontaine publique ; une connaissance rencontrée sur le chantier lui avait filé un coup de main pour la plomberie. Il lui resterait encore à aménager un coin dans la pièce afin d'y placer la baignoire de façon à éviter le désagrément de l'humidité. Il aurait du mal à se montrer discret cette fois, mais il pourrait toujours prétexter vouloir sa propre salle de bain, après tout, qui trouverait à redire ? Il vit Livaï se dévêtir devant lui et entrer dans la baignoire pleine, en soupirant de plaisir, et il se vit, lui, massant ses épaules et lui lavant les cheveux... Il s'imagina se déshabiller lui aussi et rejoindre Livaï dans le bain, là où des choses délicieuses pouvaient se dérouler... Il vit tout ceci très clairement, et se secoua afin de ne pas se laisser aller ; on pouvait se brûler avec de la paraffine chaude.

Il estima la taille de la cuve. Il l'avait fabriquée afin que l'on puisse y tenir à deux, mais il eut un doute. Livaï n'était pas grand mais lui prenait davantage de place...

C'était sans importance après tout, ils n'auraient qu'à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et tout serait parfait.


	8. RAPPROCHEMENT (juillet 833)

**RAPPROCHEMENT**  
**juillet 833**

Livaï était en train de mettre ses bottes quand il entendit un son de guitare au dehors. Intrigué, car aucun musicien ne passait jamais dans sa rue, il quitta sa chambre pour la pièce principale, qui lui servait aussi de cuisine, et alla soulever le rideau de sa fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Adossé au mur en face de chez lui, il vit Clem, une gratte dans les bras, pinçant les cordes doucement, les paupières baissées, l'air rêveur. Il sembla deviner que Livaï le regardait car il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit largement. Il entama une nouvelle mélodie plus rythmée. Livaï ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'y accouda, interloqué par ce comportement.

\- "C'est quoi, c'nouveau passe-temps ?" demanda-t-il à Clem. "Tu t'es reconverti ?"

\- "J'voulais juste mettre un peu d'vie, ici. La musique est si rare sous terre. J'ai piqué sa gratte à un d'mes gars. J'en joue pas si bien qu'lui..."

Il plaqua un accord maladroit et Livaï tressaillit en se bouchant une oreille.

\- "Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber..."

\- "Jamais, tu m'connais ! J'suis pas du genre à abandonner !"

En prononçant ces mots, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, gratta les cordes avec vigueur tout en faisant des poses que Livaï jugea ridicules mais qui le firent sourire malgré lui. Il le laissa approcher en se carrant dans le coin de la fenêtre, attendant de savoir ce qu'il était réellement venu faire par ici. Il en avait une idée et il se désolait déjà de devoir refuser...

\- "T'as réfléchi, pour les cours ?" demanda Clem. "J'me suis entraîné tout seul, j'pense avoir un peu avancé, mais j'ai besoin d'un prof pour m'dire si c'est correct..."

\- "Si c'est réellement pour ça que t'es venu, j'vois rien à redire. J'ai attendu qu'tu viennes m'le demander."

\- "J't'avais déjà demandé l'autre jour..."

\- "Mais j'avais pas dit oui..."

\- "Alors, c'est oui ? Tu vas repasser ? Quand ?"

\- "Hum, de préférence, quand l'autre dingue sera pas là."

\- "On peut reprendre nos horaires habituels, j'm'arrangerai pour qu'il vide les lieux..."

Clem se sentait très heureux ; Livaï allait revenir le voir. Il avait suffit qu'il le lui demande, et cette facilité le dérouta un peu. Peut-être Livaï avait-il désiré le voir depuis des jours mais sans oser le lui demander ? Oui, cela devait être ça, il voulait renouer avec lui, et comme il avait sa fierté, il avait attendu que Clem fasse le premier pas. Mais il restait difficile d'estimer jusqu'où Clem pouvait pousser les choses. Livaï lui avait offert son amitié, et affirmé que rien de plus ne pouvait exister entre eux. Il ne se démonta pas ; il pouvait jouer le rôle d'un ami le temps de sentir si l'attitude de Livaï changeait. Après tout, il était jeune, il pouvait revenir sur sa décision et découvrir à quel point Clem était de bonne compagnie.

Et puis, il avait à sa disposition un objet qui ferait sans doute son bonheur...

\- "Quand tu reviendras, tu découvriras quelques petits changements..."

\- "Ah ? Tu veux dire qu'le ménage sera fait ?" plaisanta Livaï à sa manière.

\- "Abuse pas, c'est pas si sale, dans la planque, autrement t'y serais jamais rentré ! C'est autre chose ; dans ma chambre... un petit aménagement assez sympathique, qui t'plaira j'pense..."

Il avait piqué la curiosité de Livaï. Celui-ci se pencha au-dehors et regarda Clem avec suspicion. Celui-ci dû se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ, tant la petite moue qu'il lui offrait était charmante... Mais il devait rester à sa place le temps nécessaire...

\- "Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?"

\- "Trois fois rien ! J'me suis bien amusé ! Tu verras quand tu viendras ! Le plus tôt possible, j'espère..."

\- "Ok, j'avoue qu'tu m'intrigues", avoua Livaï. "Tu veux pas m'donner un indice ?"

\- "Non ! Tu risques de deviner sinon ! J'veux t'faire la surprise ! Personne ne l'a encore vue, tu seras l'premier !"

Clem se mit à reculer dans la rue tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur LivaÏ.

\- "Bon alors, tu viendras ? Demain ?"

\- "Pourquoi pas demain, ouais. J'ai rien d'prévu", prononça Livaï d'une voix forte pour qu'il l'entende.

\- "Super ! J't'attends demain, alors ! Passe par la porte de derrière !"

Clem se retourna, très content de lui et de la curiosité qu'il avait éveillée chez Livaï. Il se languissait déjà du lendemain. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il décida une fois rentré de nettoyer la planque de fond en comble en mettant les gars à contribution.

**...**

Deux coups discrets retentirent contre le battant de son entrée privée et Clem s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il fit tout de même mine de prendre son temps, afin de ne pas montrer à Livaï à quel point il était impatient. Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, affichant son plus beau sourire charmeur, et invita Livaï à entrer.

Il avait changé quelques petites choses dans la pièce ; la table se trouvait un peu plus près du lit maintenant, et la moitié de la chambre se trouvait cachée par un paravent. Il l'avait déniché dans la décharge, et comme il se trouvait en bon état, il l'avait placé ici, afin de masquer le côté salle de bain. "Salle de bain" était un terme un peu pompeux pour ce qu'il avait mis en place, mais Clem aimait y penser ainsi.

A peine entré, Livaï fit le tour de la chambre des yeux, remarquant tout de suite les changements. Par souci de mise en scène, Clem avait placé sur la table le livre ouvert que Livaï lui avait laissé et les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites sans lui, voulant démontrer qu'il avait été un élève studieux. Du thé fumant attendait dans une théière ainsi que deux tasses. Aucun décor n'aurait pu mettre davantage Livaï en confiance et lui donner une meilleure sensation de sécurité.

Cependant, Clem essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'idées. S'il avait compris quelque chose depuis leur aventure, c'était que Livaï ne faisait les choses que de sa propre volonté. Son appétit sexuel était très rapidement contenté et au souvenir des cabrioles qu'ils avaient faites dans cette pièce... Peu de chance que son ami veuille réitérer aussi vite ! Il lui avait certifié ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même amant, mais il voulait quand même voir s'il pouvait le faire céder. Après tout, il n'était qu'un être humain.

Il devait jouer le rôle d'un ami prévenant avant d'espérer plus que ça. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était prêt à faire beaucoup de chose pour lui plaire et lui être agréable. Mais Clem ignorait encore s'il appréciait ce genre d'attitude, ou s'il faisait fausse route.

Livaï se dirigea d'office vers sa salle de bain, s'apprêta à faire le tour du paravent, mais Clem s'interposa gentiment.

\- "Tu peux jeter un oeil sur mes exercices avant ?" lui proposa-t-il, souriant.

Livaï accepta de bonne grâce et parcourut des yeux le texte écrit par Clem. Il resta ainsi environ deux minutes, ce qui parut à l'élève inquiet un peu long pour le nombre de mots qu'il avait produits...

\- "C'est... mauvais ?"

\- "_Ttchh_, y a quelques fautes d'orthographe - c'est pas très grave, j'en fais aussi -, mais c'est pas si mal", apprécia Livaï à s'asseyant à la table pour se servir du thé. "L'important, c'est qu'on comprenne c'que tu veux dire."

\- "Et tu comprends ?"

\- "Tu l'as pas recopié du bouquin, dis ?"

\- "J't'assure que non, ça m'est venu comme ça !"

\- "Bizarre, comme sujet. Tu t'intéresses à c'genre de bestioles ?"

\- "J'ai lu c'mot dans l'livre, alors ça m'a inspiré. Peut-être que j'en sculpterai un."

Clem avait écrit un court passage sur les anges et cette image d'un être humain ailé, capable de voler où il voulait et apporteur de bonnes nouvelles, lui était restée en tête. Il avait couché sur le papier une description un peu maladroite de ces étranges volatiles, sans savoir s'ils existaient vraiment. A ce qu'il en savait, il y avait bien des soldats qui volaient parfois dans les bas-fonds grâce à un dispositif particulier. Ce n'était pas des ailes mais c'était mieux que rien. Peut-être étaient-ils des anges...

Clem restait plongé dans ses pensées et Livaï en profita pour se lever et aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le paravent. Voulant absolument le guider lui-même, il le devança et fit les présentations.

\- "Tadaaaaam ! Voilà la merveille !" s'écria-t-il avec fierté.

Sa baignoire en bois lui apparut plus belle que jamais. Elle trônait sur le plancher du coin de sa chambre, accompagnée de sa pompe flambant neuve. Aucun habitant des bas-fonds n'en avait une comme ça ; aucun hôtel, aucun bordel. Il scruta avidement la réaction de Livaï qui resta bouche bée. C'était dur de l'impressionner habituellement. Il se pencha et toucha le bord de la cuve avec précaution.

\- "Tu as... vraiment fabriqué ça ? Tout seul ?"

\- "Ouaip ! Ca m'a pris un petit moment mais ça valait l'coup ! Et on a l'eau courante aussi. Regarde."

Clem se pencha sur la pompe, l'actionna, et un petit jet d'eau aspergea le fond de la baignoire.

\- "Pourquoi ?" demanda Livaï.

\- "Ben... j'avais compris qu'tu rêvais d'prendre un bain, alors... j'ai pensé qu'ça t'ferait plaisir..."

Livaï sembla sincèrement touché par le geste, même s'il demeurait difficile de lire ses émotions sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le rebord, apprécia la profondeur de la cuve, les arceaux de métal soigneusement placés, la solidité de l'objet... Puis, il se prononça :

\- "C'est un vrai chef-d'oeuvre, c'truc."

Clem se rengorgea. Il avait touché juste ! Il espérait maintenant que Livaï voudrait en profiter le plus souvent possible...

\- "Tu sais, tu pourras venir autant d'fois qu'tu veux pour l'utiliser. Vraiment, j'l'ai faite pour toi..."

\- "Ok... mais... si on reprenait la leçon, avant ?"

\- "T'es sûr ?"

\- "J'suis sûr qu'un bon bain est bien meilleur après l'travail. Comme une récompense."

**...**

Les deux garçons s'attablèrent alors devant leur thé et Clem lu à haute voix pendant plusieurs minutes un autre chapitre du livre qu'ils n'avaient pas étudié. Il butait de temps en temps sur des mots, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement, et Livaï le corrigeait. Cependant, son professeur semblait ne pas toujours comprendre le sens des mots compliqués qui parsemaient les pages, aussi Clem se contenta-t-il de les réciter correctement sans chercher à en savoir plus, afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ils restèrent environ deux heures ainsi, face à face, Clem lisant et Livaï écoutant, le coupant de temps en temps, puis ils passèrent à une nouvelle page d'écriture. Livaï constata que son élève avait fait des progrès tout seul depuis leur dernière leçon et s'étonna qu'il ait eu le temps de construire sa salle de bain en plus de ses exercices. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de courageux et de persévérant, des qualités qu'il appréciait. Mais d'autres choses le gênaient un peu chez lui, des choses qui n'étaient pas des défauts mais l'effrayaient tout de même.

Il avait construit tout ça pour lui, et Livaï, s'il avait eu un doute sur les véritables intentions de Clem, n'en doutait plus à présent ; il n'avait pas renoncé à l'idée de le séduire et cette baignoire était un bien beau cadeau... Autant d'attention et d'énergie dépensées pour lui, cela lui paraissait exagéré. Clem était quelqu'un d'entier, de franc, qui ne parvenait que difficilement à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et qui donnait sans compter. Cette générosité, qu'il avait exprimée envers lui dès le début, l'avait touché mais lui avait aussi fait penser que ce genre d'attitude n'était pas commun dans les bas-fonds, qu'elle pouvait même être dangereuse... Clem avait construit cette salle de bain d'un luxe insensé sous terre dans l'espoir de le récupérer et de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela marcherait, il avait pris le risque de perdre son temps et bien d'autres choses encore uniquement pour lui... Livaï admirait ceux qui se défonçaient pour atteindre un objectif, mais ici l'objectif, c'était lui, et cela le troublait.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt - pas digne - de répondre à cette générosité de façon convenable. Et surtout, il ne voyait pas comment honorer cette bienveillance sans donner à Clem de faux espoirs qui le feraient souffrir. Car il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec lui ; cependant, Clem ne semblait pas pouvoir envisager leurs rapports autrement. Cela le désolait un peu car il l'estimait en tant qu'ami.

Mais à bien y réfléchir... cette nuit-là, cela n'avait pas été que du sexe. Il avait déjà couché avec des gars uniquement pour le plaisir ou les avantages qu'ils pouvaient lui procurer, mais cela avait été différent avec Clem. Il l'avait désiré, oui, mais des sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir s'étaient pointés aussi dans le même temps. Livaï ignorait si on ressentait cela habituellement pour un ami - la seule amie qu'il avait eue était devenue son amante -, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, c'était autre chose.

Il ne voulait pas que cette autre chose se déclare et le mette en mauvaise posture. En même temps, il aimait être avec Clem, il adorait ses mimiques concentrées et ses moues charmeuses, ses manières directes, sa voix forte mais douce... Il était si différent de lui...

Livaï était perdu dans ses pensées quand Clem lui tendit sa page. Il la lut en silence et jugea que c'était acceptable. Il s'étira alors sur sa chaise, se leva et retourna vers la salle de bain.

\- "Bon et ben, j'vais inaugurer cette merveille", décida-t-il.

\- "Ooh, génial !"

Livaï commença à déboutonner sa chemise devant lui, sans aucune gêne, mais Clem aurait voulu qu'il soit plus pudique. La vision de ce corps qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il ne serrerait peut-être plus jamais contre lui, lui était encore douloureuse.

\- "J'ai mis l'paravent pour qu'tu puisses... faire ça d'ton côté."

\- "Ca t'embête, si j'le fais là ? C'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu..."

\- "J'préfèrerais quand même..."

Livaï se déplaça alors et Clem n'eut plus droit qu'au doux frottement de ses vêtements. Il le regretta un peu mais s'en accommoda. Puis il entendit Livaï actionner la pompe, et dire :

\- "L'eau est tiède, ça ira. Mais en hiver, faudra t'creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen d'la chauffer."

Clem se mit à rêver du temps qui passait. Il imagina Livaï venir souvent dans la planque pour prendre son bain, au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce que le froid de l'hiver les saisisse tous les deux ; les oblige peut-être à se rapprocher, à se réchauffer, à partager l'eau chaude du bain... Mais il ne savait pas comment la chauffer. Il faudrait y songer. Non, la seule chose à laquelle il songeait maintenant, c'était qu'il refusait que Livaï le fasse languir jusqu'en hiver. Il ne tiendrait pas jusque-là.

Le temps de son songe, Livaï avait eu le loisir de remplir la baignoire et de s'y plonger avec délectation. Arquebouté sur ses bras pour s'assoir convenablement, il laissa son corps se poser tranquillement au fond de la cuve, puis détendit ses muscles complètement. Il renversa la tête en arrière dans un abandon total et ferma les yeux.

Clem se risqua à passer la tête derrière le paravent. La vision de Livaï allongé dans sa baignoire, celle qu'il avait faite de ses mains, avec tout son amour, le contenta pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas le déranger et s'apprêtait à retourner à la table boire du thé, quand la voix de son professeur se fit entendre :

\- "T'as du savon ? J'me sens crasseux."

\- "Oui, bien sûr, j'en ai acheté ! Regarde dans le meuble en face de toi."

\- "C'est trop loin, tu peux m'le passer ?"

Clem se déplaça de nouveau vers la salle de bain, et tendit la main vers un tiroir. Il y avait entreposé une petite serviette élimée et un bout de savon à peine entamé - un luxe dans les bas-fonds. Il les tendit à Livaï et ne put s'empêcher pendant trois secondes de laisser ses yeux vaguer sur le corps immergé, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau que la lumière des bougies changeaient en perles d'or... Il se détourna, incapable de comprendre sa réaction, alors qu'il avait connu Livaï de la façon la plus intime.

Il avait juste peur que son regard appuyé ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il le désirait encore et qu'il ne comptait pas rester son ami plus longtemps. Alors, il prit sur lui et retourna dans la chambre, en faisant semblant de lire. En vérité, il écoutait surtout les bruits d'éclaboussures. Quand il entendit Livaï se lever et l'eau retomber dans la cuve, il retint son souffle. Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors à quel point le son de l'eau pouvait être sensuel...


End file.
